Arrowstone
by redhairandahandmedownrobe
Summary: Farryn Arrowstone was a ticking time bomb. With a heritage of half elf and half hobbit-addonexus, she was mocked and shunned within both races. With nowhere to go, she learns to survive on her own. But what happens when a meddlesome wizard beseeches her to help reclaim a lost home? Will she find the place where she truly belongs? Or will her time run out? ThorinxOFC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Giselle here! Wow, it's been so long since I've written something on here, even though this is my first story on this account! So, this is a story line that has been in my head for a really long time, and though there have been a huge amount of changes between the ideas, I really like the idea of this. I'll try to make sure that my character isn't a Mary-Sue, but please feel free to tell me if she is becoming or is one! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**_Addonexus: _**

_An Addonexus is a creature of lore that is originally human (in this story, a hobbit) at birth, but if born on the day of a solar eclipse and when the Halley's Comet is in the sky they become gifted with abilities after they exit the womb. They have a substance that is infused with their blood that hold magical properties. Addonexus' are able to control pure energy, which also allows them to control the elements if they master them. Addonexus is most easily able to master the elements of light and shadow. Addonexus' also have the ability to use the blood substance to control their bones and use them as weapons. Being able to have their bones penetrate their skin at various locations including the elbow, hand, base of neck, back, forearm, knee and calf. They also have the innate ability to see people's natural aura and with this, they can stop the person from using their natural element. They can lock on and determine their emotions and can heal a person's physical wounds._

_Most people who become Addonexus' do not find out and do not experience any unusual physical aspects until they reach the age of about 12 or 13. At that age they begin to feel their bones move under their body, begin to see spiritual auras, etc._

_Addonexus' do not age normally like people do; however they do age. They age about 3 times slower than normal humans do, so if the actual age of one was 45, they would look 15. As an Addonexus gets older the difference becomes much smaller but sometimes poses a problem in one's early life, because the parents of a Addonexus may wonder what is going on with their child. They are also hard to physically hurt because they can heal themselves surprisingly fast._

_They are only capable of living 75 years at the most because since they are born when the Halley's Comet is in the sky, and they will die on the day the Halley's Comet comes again in their lifetime, which is always 75 or 76 years apart. When that second comet appears it might be the birth of another Addonexus._

_Information found at: page/Addonexus_

* * *

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it – nothing grows anymore; at least, nothing good. The air is full of decay, but worst are the webs."

"Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf - giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail," Radagast the Brown shuddered, stepping closer to the Grey Wizard. "They came from Dol Guldur."

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned!" the shock and disbelief was clear in Gandalf's tone. Shaking his head, Radagast proceeded to tell his tale of his discovery in Dol Guldur, about the spirit of a king attacked him, and how the dark shadow that loomed before him took form of a man, and spoke to him in a dark language.

The Necromancer had come.

Fear coursed its way through Bilbo. Though he had only heard tales of such a terrible creature, they were designed to keep babes in line; he never imagined they could be true! At this realisation his blood ran cold. Shaking slightly, he turned his attention to the other dwarves in the company, wondering just how he had gotten himself into this mess, when a sudden howl pierced the air.

"Was that a wolf? Are there – are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked shocked, looking at the dwarves.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur replied, his eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large, ferocious Warg burst from behind a rock face, startling each within the company. Before any could even draw their weapons, an arrow shot through the air, killing the Warg instantly. A second arrow followed, with surprising power and speed. A dull thud was heard, and another Warg had fallen, its blood oozing out of the head wound. By this time the company had drawn their weapons and stood in close formation circling the small clearing.

"There is only one person I know who shoots like this," Gandalf murmured, yanking out an arrow. "The question is, where is she?"

"She? What do you mean, she?" Thorin demanded, turning his attention to the wizard. Before he could answer the leader's question, the thundering of hooves was heard.

"What on earth are you still doing here? There's an Orc pack not far behind, only about a league away, if that, judging by those Warg-Scouts!" a feminine voice asked, drawing the attention of the company.

Sitting upon a beast of a horse was a small tanned female, donned in fitted beige breeches, boots, a dark brown hooded cape, a white tunic and blue vest. Dark brown curls cascaded around her heart shaped face, falling into icy blue eyes that were filled with bewilderment and slight shock. Upon her wrist was a simple leather arm guard, in her hand a bow. A quiver of arrows was perched upon her waist, secured by a thin brown belt, along with a sword, the handle of which was a swirl of thin metal rods, light gold in colour. Around her slim thigh was a belt, containing what looked to be a few small daggers, only about 4 inches long. There was no doubt in the company's mind that this woman had more weapons upon her, all hidden to the naked eye.

"Farryn!" Bilbo cried in delight, his small face brightening momentarily.

"Ah, what a sight for sore eyes you are! What has it been, 10, maybe 12 years?" Gandalf smiled, straightening up to his full height to greet the mysterious woman.

"Something like that. Look, you need to leave – it won't be long before you have an Orc pack on your tails, and let me tell you, they are thirsting for blood today. Almost shot me down _twice_ before I reached you!"

Shock finally registered upon Gandalf's face as he turned to Thorin.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one," Thorin replied, looking at Gandalf in shock.

"Who did you tell?!" the wizard demanded, causing the dwarf to take a step back.

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted," came Farryn's short reply, wide eyes scanning the area cautiously. Eyeing her suspiciously, Thorin said nothing.

"We have got to get out of here!" Dwalin cried, looking around for the ponies they rode in on.

"We can't; we've got no ponies! They've bolted!" Ori's shout sent a crushing realism flooding through the group as their predicament was realised.

That's when Radagast's quiet but determined voice cut through the fearful babble of the company.

"I'll draw them off; Farryn, I'm going to need your help for this,"

"Naturally," the petite woman smiled, flashing small white teeth. "You lead them off, I shoot 'em down?"

"Aye, my girl,"

A look of worry and apprehension flashed through the company; surely this batty wizard and woman couldn't fend off a pack of fully grown Orcs, plus their Wargs!

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you!" Gandalf stated, stepping slightly towards the two.

"What, outrun Rhosgobel Rabbits and this big brute?" Farryn laughed, shaking her head and motioning to her horse.

"I'd like to see them try," Radagast smirked, motioning for Farryn to get ready to move.

Sending her a pleading look, Gandalf started to protest, along with a few of the other dwarves, when Farryn's horse gave a loud whinny, rearing up slightly in eagerness. Giggling slightly at the dwarves' reaction of jumping back in fright, Farryn grabbed hold of the reins, nodding to Radagast who began to lead the way.

"Farryn, please be careful – I do still need you alive for this quest," the grey wizard murmured, placing a hand atop the midnight horse's mane.

"Oh Gandalf, you don't have to worry about me! I'm always careful," Farryn laughed. "Now, out of the way please laddies; YA!"

Sharply squeezing her legs, her horse neighed and galloped off, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake, as well as several sharp yelps as the horse sped by them. Watching her dart off, Gandalf urged the company forward, looking behind him every so often and counting the dwarves as they passed. As they neared the edge of the forest, they heard Radagast's jabs at the Orcs, and the sharp twang of a bow string being released.

"Come on!" shouted Gandalf, leading the way across the rocky terrain before them. Behind them, the company could hear the cries of pain from the Orcs and Wargs as they either fell from the chase with Radagast, or to the arrows of Farryn. As they started to enter the open terrain, Gandalf and Thorin urged the company to keep going.

"Stay together."

"Move!"

Hearing Farryn laugh suddenly, Gandalf turned to see Radagast duck underneath an overhanging projection of rocks, causing the Warg and rider behind him to crash. Stopping momentarily to ensure they had not been seen, Thorin grabbed the back of Ori's coat with a cry as the younger dwarf ran beyond the rock. Urging them forward, Gandalf stopped to let them continue.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked darkly, highly suspicious of the wizard in question. He got no answer.

Following behind the running company, Thorin caught up and stopped them behind the outcropping of a rock, for they could hear the sniffing of a Warg atop said rock. Realising one of the scouts had stopped, Thorin motioned for Kili to shoot the beast, but before he had the chance to even draw an arrow, heavy clomping footfalls drew near swiftly. As the company looked up, they saw the underbelly of Farryn's horse as it jumped over the jutting rock. On the way over, Farryn released an arrow into the Warg's eye, causing a cry of pain to escape its throat. As she landed, another arrow was delivered, this time to the Orc. When the scout and rider fell, Farryn let out a whoop of joy, as the dwarves set out killing the beasts.

Unfortunately, they had been heard, the cries and shrieks of pain coming from the Orc and Warg alerting the Orcs that something was wrong. Abandoning the chase, the pack began to close in on the company's location.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted.

As the company began to run as fast as they could across the grassy plain, they heard the sounds of the Orc pack getting closer and closer. Farryn jumped off of her horse, giving it a slap on the back to get it galloping out of the potential battlefield. Catching up to the weary dwarves, she heard one of them point out the location of the pack.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf cried.

Sprinting as fast as they could, they soon realised that Wargs and scouts were on every side of them; there was no escape.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted, his voice carrying across to Thorin.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered, drawing his sword from it's sheath.

"We're surrounded!"

At this outburst, both Kili and Farryn began shooting at the pack, seeming to never miss their mark. Catching each other's eyes, they nodded in recognition of each other and appeared to team up – Kili took the ones on the left, Farryn had the ones on the right.

"Where is Gandalf?!" Kili roared, catching the attention of Farryn.

"He's right – not there," she began to point out before realising the old wizard had vanished from sight.

"He has abandoned us!" came the furious remark from Dwalin. Before Farryn could dispute that claim, she was cut off by Thorin shouting at the company to stand their ground. As the pack closed in further, everyone was sure that this day would be their last.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice suddenly reappeared, his head popping up from a crack in the rocks behind them.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin ordered, urging everyone to enter the crack. Within what seemed to be a second, Kili and Farryn were the only ones left in the clearing, each killing as many Orcs and Wargs as they could.

"Kili! RUN!"

Hearing the young dwarf's name being roared, the two archers spared a look at each other before sprinting as fast as they could towards the crack. Ushering Kili and Thorin in first, Farryn fired one last arrow at the pack as she jumped into the crack, dust coating her body as she tumbled down the shaft. Just as she was scrambling up, a loud horn was sounded, and the thwack of weapons striking occurred.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an orc fell into the cave, a long arrow protruding from its neck. Snatching it up, Thorin looked murderously at the wizard.

"Elves."

" I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called from the back of the cave, where a stony passage was located.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur rolled his eyes slightly, rushing to meet with the tattooed dwarf in front of him. From behind her, Farryn heard Gandalf mutter that it would be wise to follow it. Noticing Bilbo looking up at the wizard in disbelief, Farryn made her way over to the Halfling.

"Hi,"

Looking at her in slight surprise, Bilbo murmured a hello back. Smiling slightly, the two walked along in a comfortable silence before one of them spoke again.

"So, I hear you're the company's 'burglar'," Farryn said softly, glancing down at the small hobbit.

"No thanks to Gandalf; I have no idea what I'm going to do when it comes to actually stealing something," the small hobbit smiled, eyes suddenly bright with tears. "I cannot actually believe you're here; I thought I'd never see you again."

"Hey, no tears, little one! I promised we'd meet again, didn't I? Besides, who else is going to keep you company on this quest you've embarked on, no thanks to Gandalf?"

"Well, it's not as if I've done it an abundance of times, my dear Farryn. Only once or twice," Gandalf stated from behind them, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Once or twice my arse," came the muttered reply from the short female. Gandalf let out a booming laugh that echoed through the twisting passage, catching the focus of the dwarves in front of them.

As they finally exited the narrow crack, the blinding light from the city ahead stunned them all to silence.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf proclaimed as he walked into the brilliant sunshine.

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed, eyes shining in the bright sunlight.

* * *

**So, here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Arrowstone! Tune in next Sunday for the next chapter (hopefully)! Feel free to leave reviews/favourites/follows, and I hope you have a lovely, lovely week!**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the feedback on this story – the response has been pretty overwhelming, and I cannot even begin to express how thankful I am to you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope you have had a lovely week!**

* * *

To say that Thorin was annoyed with his current predicament would be an understatement - the Prince-in-Exile was positively _fuming_. Not only were the company travelling to Rivendell, land of the elves to seek help, they now had a woman in their ranks. Whilst he knew that women could be fierce warriors in their own rights, some even stronger than men, his Dwarvish blood curdled at the thought of a female in danger, even if she wasn't of his own race.

Without even realising, his azure eyes scanned the city of Rivendell, the glowing towers and streams enveloping his weary mind in a deep sense of calm and tranquillity. Jerking his head slightly, Thorin sneered at his thoughts, damning them for admiring the delicate elvish architecture. Whilst it was nothing compared to the halls of Erebor, he could not find it within himself to deny that there was a pure beauty within Rivendell; even though it was a little too… _nice_, for his tastes.

"Mithrandir," a silken voice said, catching the attention of the company as they ventured into the city.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf smiled, breaking away from the group to approach the elf. Grimacing slightly, Thorin turned to Dwalin, muttering to him, "Stay sharp".

"_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." _The sound of Elvish caused the dwarves in the company to squirm slightly, stepping closer to one another, almost as if they hoped to fight the flowing language.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf stated, drawing himself up to his full height.

"My lord Elrond is not here."

Gandalf's eyebrows scrunched together, a look of confusion crossing his aged face.

"Not here? Where is he?"

Before Lindir had the chance to answer, the sound of the Elvish horns were heard along with the thundering clopping of hooves upon polished stone.

"_Ifridî bekâr!_ Hold ranks!" Thorin roared, raising the Orcist in defence. The dwarves followed their leader's actions, closing together in a tight circle, their weapons glinting in the shining sunlight. Bilbo and Farryn found themselves shoved into the middle of the circle, their smaller frames hidden from the keen eyes of the elves. One by one, the mounted elves entered the city, circling the dwarves in what appeared to be an attempt at intimidation. Eventually, the circling discontinued, and Lord Elrond himself rode forward, the very aura around him screaming out his high status.

"Gandalf," a small smile gracing his pale face.

"Lord Elrond, m_ellonnen! Mo evínedh_?"Gandalf bowed, his eyes twinkling as they took in the sight of his old friend.

As the two started converse, Farryn couldn't stop herself from searching the passing elves, eyes scanning each face nervously, and almost pleadingly. Bilbo, noticing a change in the young woman's demeanour, reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling slightly. Biting her lip, Farryn tried to smile back, and began to say something to the Halfling, but before she could get a word out, Gloin's angry voice sounded.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

Gloin's words seemed like a ripple effect. One moment, the company was silent, but uneasy. The next, loud and threatening, weapons drawn forward in an attempt to protect their honour.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf cut in exasperated, rolling his eyes towards the heavens. The dwarves huddled together, reminiscent of a group of tittering old maids, talking in hushed tones and gruff whispers. Dark expressions were sent towards the elves around the company, and as the little circle broke apart again, a business-like manner had fallen over them.

"Ah, well, in that case, lead on."

Lord Elrond smiled, his eyes glittering as he motioned to let the company pass, lead on by Lindir. Just as Farryn was about to pass the lord, his hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Farryn, daughter of Esmeralda and Cevenor, what a pleasure it is to see you again," Elrond's soothing voice washed over Farryn, calming her increasing anxiety slightly.

"Likewise, Lord Elrond. I had almost forgotten how beautiful Rivendell actually is," Farryn gave a tight-lipped smile, staring after the company as they were lead towards food.

"I suppose you're wondering if you're sister was here," Lord Elrond began, chuckling at the suspicious glance she threw him. "I saw you looking for her. But I'm afraid, _henig_, she is not here, nor has she been here for many months."

Farryn's entire demeanour drooped; her shoulders slumped, her head fell, eyes looked down. Long curly strands fell into her face and she sighed heavily, her hand tangling itself in the mane.

"I must confess, I expected as much. It was a long shot, but it was worth looking into." She murmured, smiling gently up at Lord Elrond.

"Do not worry, little one, for your sister is strong; she can take care of herself. However, there is someone I think you might be interested in seeing,"

Eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Farryn opened her mouth to question Lord Elrond further, but before she could, he grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her in the direction of the company, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

As the two approached the designated dining area, the sounds of the dwarves displeasure with the meal could be heard.

"Try it. Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food."

"Where's the meat?"

"Have they got any chips?"

"Ah, Lord Elrond, it is kind of you to invite us," Gandalf suddenly appeared out of nowhere, causing Farryn to jump slightly. "I'm not really dressed for dinner."

"Well, you never are." Elrond retorted, laughing slightly. As the three entered the courtyard, almost every pair of eyes fell upon them. Making her way to a free seat next to a large tattooed dwarf, she sat down, internally groaning at all the attention that was now on her.

"Who are you then?" a soft voice piped up from the end of the table the dwarves were sat.

"Ori!" one dwarf scolded, smacking the young dwarf – now identified as Ori – upside the head.

"Farryn Arrowstone, at your service," Farryn smiled, bowing her head.

"Kili-"

"And Bofur-"

"At yours!" the two dwarves across from Farryn began, eliciting a small laugh to escape her lips.

One by one the dwarves sitting around the two tables began to introduce themselves; Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bombour, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Oin and Fili. Smiling in acknowledgement, Farryn attempted to remember each name spoken, with great difficulty. With a sigh, she vowed to remember them over the course of the journey. Looking up at Kili, she noticed his awestruck gaze. Turning slightly, she saw Inwel, a pretty dark haired elf, playing the harp, who in turn was also staring at Kíli. A faint blush painted her cheeks and she looked away sharply. Raising an eyebrow, Farryn turned back to find Dwalin glaring at the young boy.

"Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself. Too thin. They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me," Kili quickly stated, attempting to play off the slightly awkward scene. Bofur nodded, his face one of mirth. "Although, that one there's not that bad."

As they all turned to look, par Kili, a bubble of laughter grew inside of them.

"Tha's not an elf maid," Dwalin whispered, winking.

In a state of panic, Kili looked at the elf, only to realise that it was indeed not a maid. Roars of laughter erupted across the table as they realised Kíli's mistake.

"That's funny," Kili grumbled, his face reddening in shame.

"It's almost as funny as the time Farryn jumped on a stranger, thinking it was her sister, when in fact is he was a passing king from a distant land," a familiar voice sounded behind said girl.

"In my defence, he was a very feminine looking man! Anyone could have –" Farryn began, before it dawned on her just who was speaking. "Estel?"

With a great laugh, Farryn was literally picked up out of her seat and thrown into the air, only to be caught by the tall stranger, who proceeded to hug her, spinning round at a furious speed. Along with Farryn's shrieks of laughter, the dwarves' booming laughs were heard, echoing around the tranquil courtyard. Thorin watched the scene with raised eyebrows, a miniscule smile gracing his lips. He felt a strange surge in his chest, and though it was barely a whisper, it puzzled him. Before he was able to ponder upon it any further, Farryn's bell-like voice broke through his thoughts.

"Put me down, you great lug!" she cried, her feet dangling a good foot off of the ground.

"Do you really think you're in the best position to be insulting me right now?"

"_Do you really think you're in the best position to be insulting me right now? _Bugger off," Farryn mimicked, rolling her eyes at the dwarves surprised expressions in regards to her cursing. Before she knew it, Farryn had been lifted up further, now over Estel's shoulder and was now practically hanging upside down. Loud laughter erupted from the dwarves again, with even Lord Elrond and Gandalf joining in. Thorin just chuckled slightly, refusing to let such childish actions amuse him any more than that.

With a swift kick to the stomach, Farryn was released by Estel, who clutched the now bruised area. Falling down into a forward roll, Farryn swiftly kicked his legs out from under him and began to mercilessly tickle him, avoiding the man's kicking long legs. There was a multitude of cheers around the courtyard, and to the amusement of some of the elves, the dwarves started rooting for who they thought would win in the fight between the two. Before things could get serious, Lord Elrond cut in.

"Alright now children, settle down."

Grudgingly, the two got up and dusted themselves off, heading back towards the table, bumping into each other the entire way. When they finally reached the table and another chair was brought for Estel, Farryn smirked mischievously. Before Estel had the chance to sit down, she kicked the chair out from underneath him, causing him to fall on the floor, but not before grabbing her arm and shoulder, yanking her down with him with a manic laugh. Once again, loud laughter ensued, the dwarves almost crying with merriment. At the raised eyebrows of Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin, the two scrambled up, swiftly sitting down in their designated seats, much like scolded children.

"Filthy half-breed, rolling around here like a savage. Just who does she think she is?" a sneering voice suddenly sounded behind Farryn. Along with Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Estel, she turned and looked at the maker of that comment. Briefly noting that it was the elf who Kili had mistaken as a female, Farryn sighed and held up a finger, motioning for him to wait. Dark eyebrows scrunched in confusion, the elf watched as Farryn dug in her pockets a moment, before holding her hand back up again, this time showing him her middle finger and smiling brightly. He flushed and turned back to his fellow elves, some laughing gently and others looking upon her with scorn.

"Wha' did he mean by 'filthy half-breed', lass?" Dwalin asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Well, I'm not exactly one race; I'm mixed. My mum was a hobbit, my _ada _was an elf," Farryn said quietly, eyes slightly downcast.

"How does that work then? I mean, wouldn't it have been a bit difficult to… You know…" Kili began, cheeks reddening slightly towards the end of his sentence.

"Believe me, I really don't want to know how it happened!" she laughed, holding up her hands as if to stop that particular train of thought. "All I know is that they got together, had me and my sister, the rest is history."

By this point, Thorin was deeply intrigued in the conversation. After leaving the high table, he found himself drifting towards the courtyard balcony, enabling him to listen in on the various conversations. Though the King Under the Mountain had heard of beings who were a mix of two races, he had yet to come across one, as they were often secluded, avoiding major cities like Rivendell and Gondor, due to the distain that came with their heritage. But before he was able to find out any more about the mysterious girl, Nori spoke up.

"Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did somebody die? Oin exclaimed, briefly panicked at the prospect.

"Alright lads – and lass – there's only one thing for it! Bofur chimed in, jumping up onto a plinth located next to their table and began to sing.

"_There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he saws his bow  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said."_

Throughout the song, the company's spirits increased, each joining in with loud, rumbling voices. Food was thrown here and there, startling the elves but amusing the company, with even the grumpiest dwarf smiling and laughing. Farryn cheered, clapping loudly along with Estel, who quietly pointed out Lindir, who had a look of pure fear upon his young face. Mouthing to him that they'd get him through this, Farryn failed to notice the piercing gaze of Thorin Oakenshield on her, even when she turned back to her conversation with the dwarves. But unlike Farryn, someone had noticed, and by Yavanna, did it puzzle him.

Once dinner had been declared finished, and everyone had begun to settle down, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Gandalf had been summoned to a meeting with Lord Elrond, in the hopes that the map gifted to Thorin could be read. Scrunching her nose up in confusion, Farryn opened her mouth to ask Dwalin about the map, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Looking up, she smiled at Estel, a fondness not felt for years filling her heart.

"Come, _mon amie_, let me show you to your old room, that is, if old age hasn't riddled you with arthritis yet,"

"Oh, piss off _tu petite merde_, you're not much younger than I am!" Farryn growled, wagging a finger up at him.

"That may be true, but I am still far taller that the likes of you, _court cul_!" Estel laughed, leading the way towards Farryn's room.

"Only because you're a descendant of the Dúnedain, so stop showing off!"

"Actually, I prefer to think of it as good genes and karma," Estel smirked, looking down at the angry woman.

"_Tu sais, parfois, je veux vraiment trancher ta gorge putain_." Farryn muttered, casting dark looks up at the 6'6" man, who in turn let out a booming laugh and pulled her close to his side, hugging her strong shoulders.

"Well, here we are! Please enjoy your stay at the Last Homely House! If you need anything, feel free to ask!" Estel chirped, bowing low as they approached the door to Farryn's room. Smiling brightly, Farryn curtseyed, and entered her room, giving Estel a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. As she closed the door, her eyes shut, and she felt the days evens fall upon her, fatigue finally entering her system. Without even scanning her old room, she fell upon the bed, and into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, here it is! The second chapter of Arrowstone! Sorry this chapter isn't that interesting – in a way, it was more of a filler chapter. Also, I apologise for the lateness of it; I just had to keep rewriting it over and over again to make sure it was perfect! Again, thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows – I appreciate them so much! I hope you all have a lovely week, and I'll see you this Sunday!**

**X**

**P.S: I forgot to mention last week that I have created Farryn's outfits for the chapters and am posting them on Polyvore! The links are on my profile! **

_**Translations:**_

_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen – _We heard you had crossed into the Valley

_Ifridî bekâr – _Ready weapons

_Mellonnen! Mo evínedh? – _My friend! Where have you been?

_Henig – _my child

_Mon amie _– my friend

_Tu petite merde – _you little shit

_Court cul_ – short arse

_Tu sais, parfois, je veux vraiment trancher ta gorge putain _– You know, sometimes I really want to slit your fucking throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is once again late – I have literally just been swamped with coursework this week, it was unreal! Thank you so much for the response to Arrowstone – it makes me giddy with joy every time I see a small notification telling me someone has reviewed, favourited or followed this story! I cannot thank you enough, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Slowly, Farryn opened her eyes, the sunlight streaming in from the open curtains gently arousing her from her dozing sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she grumbled, feeling the kinks in her back cry out as she stumbled out of bed, stretching up high towards the ceiling. Sighing with relief, Farryn took the time to truly look around her old room, smiling at some of the memories that overcame her whilst being there. Shaking her head, she made her way to the wardrobe opposite the bed and peered inside, both surprised and thankful to see that some of her old clothing still hanging there.

Pulling out an old teal tunic, a slightly decorative brown under-bust corset, dark brown pants and lace up boots, she quickly dressed, squirming slightly at the feel of her 'teenage' clothes. Though they were clean, they just felt… wrong. Shaking the feeling away, she quickly did her usual make up of winged eyeliner and lip balm, tied her hair back into a simple Elvish plait and put on her jewellery, sighing at the effort it took to put each earring in. Reaching into the jewellery box, her fingers found something ice cold to the touch. Frowning, Farryn pulled the object out, her eyes widening as she realised what it was.

The item she held was fairly simple – a small purple amethyst perched in the centre of the delicate band with thin, almost heart shaped swirls surrounding the stone, the silver hue causing the gem to look almost magical; as if the galaxy itself had been poured into a diamond case. Without realising it, Farryn's hands began to shake as the realisation of what she held in her hands fully dawned on her.

As she held it up into a stream of sunshine, purple reflections darted across the room as it was turned this way and that, all angles of it being observed. This ring had been what brought her family together, and what essentially helped tear it apart. Taking a deep breath in, Farryn slipped the ring onto her right ring finger, the floral band already on her index finger sparkling happily now that it was back with its mate.

Biting her lip, she twisted the ring nervously, feeling the pure energy coursing through her body. Shuddering, she quickly diverted her train of thought and grabbed her weapons, strapping them on one by one. Casting one last glance at the ring, she closed the door, the call of breakfast being answered by the loud rumbling of her stomach.

...

_Klunk. Chink, klunk. Clink, clink. Whoosh, thud. Clank, clink clank. Shing, whoosh. Klonk. THUD. _

"Is that really all you've got, old man?" Farryn laughed, wiping beads of sweat off of her brow as she observed the man beneath her foot.

"Says you, you little cheat! How did you even do that?" Estel coughed, mirth shining in his eyes.

"Well, it wasn't difficult considering you're about the size of a bloody oak tree!"

"Alright, that's it – "

Without warning, Estel grabbed Farryn by the knees and tugged her down, laughing as she cried out in surprise. Bracing herself for the fall, Farryn made sure to dig her captured joints into Estel's chest, causing the young man to let out a spluttered groan of pain, Kicking herself free, she jumped up, grasping one of her dropped daggers in the process. Just as she was about to lug it at her competitor, the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. Seeing this window of opportunity, Estel lunged, knocking the petite girl to the ground. The two scuffled on the ground for a moment before dissolving into giggles, their bubbling laughter bringing a smile to the intruders face.

"You are so childish," Estel smiled, grabbing Farryn in a tight headlock. Scrambling slightly, she struggled to get free, her face taking on a red hue. Elbowing him sharply, she took great satisfaction in his sounds of pain.

Removing his arm, Farryn stood up and made her way over to the woods surrounding their training area, gathering her fallen weapons along the way.

"Estel, would you mind horribly if I ditched you for a few hours? I'm sure you can entertain yourself with Lady Arwen," Farryn winked, smirking at the blush that painted Estel's tanned face. Shoving her gently, he motioned for the woman to walk on, smiling slightly at the face that was pulled in his direction.

With an excited giggle, Farryn darted into the leafy forest, relishing in the feeling of the leaves brushing against her cheeks. Without realising, Farryn found her hand brushing against one of the rich leaves, a surge of energy passing through her fingertips. With one simple touch, the wooded area suddenly burst with life. Aromatic flowers flourished from the small saplings; lush trees grew with renewed vigour; golden leaves returning to their vivid summer green. A startled gasp broke through Farryn's reverie. Snapping her eyes open, she found herself looking into the mesmerised eyes of Bilbo.

With a sharp gasp, Farryn jumped back, her face flushing a deep pink, blue eyes darting around the now luscious woods. Clasping her hands in front of her chest as if in a pleading prayer, she bit her lip hard, not daring to breathe. As she heard Bilbo's sharp intake of breath, she immediately prepared for the onslaught of insults that would come her way.

"How… how did you do that?"

The sound of wonder in Bilbo's soft voice shook Farryn to her core. Looking up sharply, the expression on the hobbit's face mirrored his query.

"I-I don't know. I've been able to do it ever since I was child," she whispered, apprehension painting her tone.

"It's amazing! I mean, I've never seen anything like that! What else can you do? What about Faervel? Can she do anything like that?"

Shock filled every pore in Farryn's body. Never before had someone spoken of her… abilities… so fondly before. Usually they were looked down upon in disgust; just another thing to add to the long list of things that made her different to others in Middle Earth. A sense of relief washed over her, and her body visibly relaxed under Bilbo's fascinated gaze.

"Slow down, little one! I'll tell you everything you wish to know, on one condition,"

"What?"

"You never repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone – there are many out there who do not share your enthusiasm regarding my abilities."

"My dear Farryn, I give you my word – I shan't tell a soul!"

"Very well. Shall we?" Farryn smiled, her eyes glittering excitedly as Bilbo took her offered arm. Slowly, the two began to make their way around the Last Homely House, the pearliness of the buildings and gardens casting a calming glow over the pair.

Throughout their short, silent stroll, Bilbo kept casting glances at the taller half-hobbit, almost expectantly. Noticing his looks, Farryn chuckled and lead him to a sunny area near the fountain. Then, in hushed tones that had no chance of being overheard by those passing, Farryn began her tale.

"As you already know, my mother was a hobbit, and my father was an elf. But my mother wasn't just any ordinary hobbit – she was an Addonexus. Addonexus' are those born under the darkness of a solar eclipse and the light of Hayley's Comet, which comes around every 75 to 76 years. Not only are these beings gifted with slow aging – they look about 3 times younger than they actually are – they are also gifted with certain powers. Full Addonexus' have the ability to not only control light and shadow, but also the elements if they choose to do so. They can tap into people's auras and often manipulate and perceive people's emotions. This just about makes them some of the most powerful beings known to this Earth. However, this power comes with great consequences. Often, most Addonexus' don't survive past their 40th birthday, purely due to the fact that they're hunted like prey.

"My mother was fortunate – she lived to almost 75 years. She had me when she was about 45, and Lord, did that cause some uproar in the Shire, for she only looked about 15 years old! She and my father moved to Ice Bay, where they lived happily for many years. Unfortunately, after they had my sister, things started to go downhill…"

"_Farryn? Where the hell are you girl?" Cevenor hollered, his gruff voice muffled by the bottle upon his lips. _

"_Right here dad," a young Farryn replied, her eyes wide and inquisitive. _

"_That's Sir to you, you little wench. Now, listen here girl, and listen good. You swear to me that you'll do everything in your power to defend your sister. You got that? No matter what, she is your main priority." _

"_But d-Sir, I don't understand. Why do I need to protect Fae-" _

_Before the young half-blood had the chance to finish her question, a punch was delivered to her young face. Tears welled in her eyes as a pain spread across her cheek. Falling to the floor, small droplets of blood ran from her mouth onto the whitewashed ground. Roughly, Cevenor grabbed his eldest daughter's face and brought it close to his. _

"_You do as I say girl, or I'll make you wish you hadn't been born. You got that?"_

"_Yes, Sir."_

Jolting herself out of the harsh memory that had just resurfaced, Farryn cleared her throat.

"Anyway, as I was saying, soon after Faervel was born, my mother was murdered whilst my father was out in Bree on business. I don't remember much of it, nor how it happened. All I know is that the man who killed her is long gone; he never came back. I would've known,"

"How would you have known?" Bilbo cut in, a puzzled look on his face.

"What, you think I would have let my mother's killer get away without a scratch?" Farryn's tone was void of any humour, the memories of her mothers death coming back to her. "Oh no, I gave him something he'll remember me by."

Bilbo's eager, yet sombre gaze prompted her further explanation.

"Across the left side of his neck and chest, there's quite a nasty scar from where I burnt him."

"Wait, what do you mean you burnt him? Do you mean with an object or..."

Bilbo broke off, face scrunched in the effort to think of a word. After a moment, he wiggled his fingers

"Because my mother was an Addonexus, my sister and I almost seemed to split her abilities in half. I have the power to control the elements and Faervel has the power of detecting people's auras and manipulating their emotions. As an Addonexus' life progresses, they gradually gain more control over their powers, but have to learn how to do so. The first element that I was able to use completely naturally was fire, so when faced with any sort of danger, I would immediately retaliate with fire. However, since then I've learnt how to control most, if not all of the elements. Faervel on the other hand isn't as lucky.

"She still hasn't been able to fully control her powers, so often when an individual's emotion is particularly strong, instead of being able to change that, it becomes an emotion she has. This makes her a very impressionable power source – one that any enemy's may want to take advantage of. That's why I need to protect her – I can't let her get hurt."

As her tale concluded, Bilbo's eyes were as wide as saucers, mouth slightly agape. Smiling slightly, Farryn allowed his small hand to clasp hers tightly.

"In all my years of knowing you Farryn, I never would have thought that you would have to endure such responsibilities at such a young age. I'm so sorry." Bilbo's gentle voice comforted Farryn, the small tears that had been building in her eyes increasing tenfold. Ducking her head in shame and slight anger, Farryn wiped them away before anything could be said. Suddenly, a voice sounded from behind them.

"Bilbo, there you are!"

Turning slightly, the two saw the young princes, wide grins spread across their young faces.

"Hello boys. What are you doing out here?" Bilbo asked, eyebrows raised.

"Looking for you, of course! What else?" Kili stated, brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Anyway, just to let you know, Uncle plans on us leaving tonight, so be prepared." Fili's smile dimmed slightly, the pressure of the quest dawning on him one again.

...

"What's she doing here, Gandalf?" Thorin all but growled when he caught sight of Farryn standing with the company.

"Why, she's a part of this company, of course. Why else would she be here?" the wizard's tone was light, but there was an underlying sharpness behind it.

"Since when has the _elf_ been a part of this company? On who's orders?"

"Mine, master Dwarf. Farryn will be of great use to you, whether you wish to admit it or not."

"Whether she'll be useful or not, I will not let a woman in my company, especially one who has Elvish blood coursing through her veins. She'll be nothing more than a hindrance and a distraction."

"Excuse me?" Farryn's steely voice rang through the courtyard, the anger behind it clear.

"You heard me. Women do not belong on the road, on quests – they belong at home, where it's safe." Thorin's baritone voice rumbled in Farryn's chest, the vibrations causing her heart to thud slightly harder than normal.

"Alright, listen here _your majesty_-"

Before Farryn could finish her retort, Gandalf's stern tone cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife through butter.

"Thorin, Farryn will be joining you whether you like it or not. She knows Middle Earth better than anyone I have ever known, and can help you on your quest to reclaim your home. Now, fly you fools. The dawn will be here soon."

...

Bilbo couldn't believe what was currently happening. After many days trekking across open plains, mountains and rocky ranges, they had finally reached the Misty Mountain, their joints creaking and muscles aching. Heavy rain slashed upon them all, the roaring thunder almost cancelling out every possible method of communication. The narrow path they were travelling was terrifying; the hard cliff wall behind him and nothing but a sheer drop below. Lightning flashed fiercely, momentarily blinding all those who witnessed it.

"Hold on!" Bilbo heard Thorin roar over the cacophony of sound. Grumbling sarcastically about how he'd thought that instead of holding on, they should have just jumped and hoped for the best, the small hobbit heard the low chuckle of Farryn just in front of him. Turning to glance up at her, the slippery rock beneath his furry feet suddenly fell away, the dark chasm below seeming more sinister than ever before. With a yell, Farryn and Dwalin pulled him back, almost slamming him against the cliff wall.

"We must find shelter!"

Just as he was about to shout back a witty comment that would have made his Tookish family proud, Dwalin's shout of warning broke through the storm.

"LOOK OUT!"

With an almighty crash, a large boulder smashed against the cliff face above their heads. Cries of panic filled the air as the rock slide began to make its way down the mountain side, the deafening scrape of rock against rock filling everyone's senses. A sudden gust of freezing wind whipped past the company, preventing any of the falling debris to land upon their heads. Hearing Farryn's deep intake of breath, Bilbo looked up to see her somehow discreetly blowing the trapped air out of her lungs, the wind changing with every breath she took. Taking her hand in his, he gave it a grateful squeeze.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin called out, widened eyes cast up towards the sky. Following his gaze the company saw something they had never even dreamed of.

"Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants; stone giants!" Bofur cried, eyes filled with wonder.

"Bofur, now really isn't the time for you to be practically wetting yourself with excitement!" Farryn groaned, a look of frustration upon her pretty face.

As the stone giant tossed the boulder it had torn off of the mountain, the heavy rock struck a second giant, the impact of the hit vibrating the ground beneath their feet.

"Take cover! You'll fall!" Thorin's deep voice echoing across the mountainside. Bofur was desperately pulled back further onto the path, the rest of the company scrambling to ensure they actually stayed put upon the mountain. In a sudden rumbling motion, the ground beneath their feet began to split, another round of rocks dropping like lead onto their aching bodies.

"Fili! Grab my hand!" Kili shouted fear colouring his tone. Bilbo's own grip on Farryn's tightened even more, resulting in almost a two way death grip. Holding on tight to whatever they could, the company felt themselves being knocked this way and that as the fight between the stone giants commenced. As a punch was delivered to the third giant, its left leg crashed into stable ground. Hearing Thorin's command, half of the company dashed onto the ledge, breathing a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, no such luck was befalling the other half of the company. They continued to be tossed around like rag dolls, completely at the mercy of the giants. Suddenly, the head of the third stone giant was knocked clean off by a flying boulder, the decapitated stone smashing against the cliff face above the stable Dwarves. Shouting in fear as the leg of the stone giant rapidly approached the hard stone, Bilbo felt his eyes widen in nothing short of pure terror.

"No! No!" Thorin roared, devastation and pain marring his voice as the two stones crashed together. "No, Kili!"

Dashing over to the scene of the crash, relief washed over the King Under The Mountain as he heard the grumbles of pain and complaint wash over him. Smiling, he dashed over to his nephew, completely stepping over Farryn, who was lying flat on the floor, her arms over the edge of the crumbling rock.

"Where's Bilbo?! Where's the hobbit?!" Bofur's frantic voice called the attention of the relieved company.

"He's right here! Somebody please feel free to help me pull him up!" Farryn spat, the effort of keeping Bilbo and herself from falling rapidly draining her energy. With a cry, Farryn felt herself slip, almost half her body now hanging over the edge along with Bilbo. Desperately, Ori and Bofur grabbed her legs, trying to pull her and Bilbo back up, but to no avail.

In a smooth jump, Thorin swung down and pulled Bilbo up by the shoulder, allowing the two halflings to be pulled to safety, but resulting in his own grip slipping. Dwalin reached down and grasped his wrist with a grunt, his face reddening with the effort keeping the hanging. As Dwalin began pulling him to safety, Thorin felt a small pair of hands grasp him tightly, helping the warrior to yank him up to safety.

"I thought we lost our burglar!" Dwalin chuckled, trying to bring some light to the dire situation.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He, nor the girl, have no place amongst us." Thorin rumbled, anger flashing in his steely eyes.

"Hey, nobody asked you to be the hero here, Master Oakenshield - that was your choice! As grateful as we are to you, any one of us could have fallen, so don't you dare blame him!" Farryn snapped, whipping her head around to look up at the King. Thorin sent a dark look her way, and with a jerk of his head, he motioned for Dwalin to follow him into a nearby cave.

Farryn spared a glance at Bilbo, the frustration and fury leaving her face at his crestfallen expression. Placing a hand upon his cheek, she gave him a small smile and helped him up, murmuring to him about the stubbornness and surliness of dwarves. As they all trooped into the dry cave, a cold chill ran down Farryn's spine, and it wasn't due to the rain. Placing a hand on the jagged rock, she quickly drew her hand back as if she had been burnt.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin chirped, rubbing his hands eagerly at the prospect of warmth.

"No. No fires, not in this place," Thorin stated, eyes scanning the dark walls. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin murmured to Thorin, looking up at him in slight disbelief.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

Biting her lip, Farryn shuddered slightly at the prospect of sleeping in a place like this. Making her way over to Thorin, her unease grew as she neared the back of the cave.

"Master Dwarf, I think it would be best if we moved on,"

"And on what uneasy whim have you based this observation on?" Thorin scoffed, eyebrows raised at the half-blood.

"The air is full of decay here; much death has fallen upon this place, and I do not think it wise to subject your company to this danger. If we could just-"

"I do not wish to hear any more of your feminine doubts, Miss Arrowstone, no matter how well you supposedly know these lands. We camp here for tonight. No exceptions."

Licking her teeth, Farryn's eyes narrowed at the stubborn dwarf, shaking her head at his appalling naivety. Sighing loudly, she turned to walk away, when Thorin's voice stopped her.

"Miss Arrowstone?"

Raising an eyebrow, she motioned for him to continue.

"Don't ever contradict me again. You have a specific place on this quest, and last time I checked, it wasn't to voice your opinion."

Farryn's brow raised in shock, her mouth falling slightly agape as the tall Dwarf pushed past her, spinning her on the spot slightly. Biting her tongue, she breathed in and out deeply, her eyes flashing in annoyance. Storming her way over to Bilbo, she laid out her bedroll and sat upon it, one leg drawn up to her chest and the other spread out in front of her. Pulling her wet hood further down over her face, she observed the company as they laid to rest, noting that most of them truly didn't look like warriors or adventurers; they looked like lost souls without a home.

Hours seemed to pass as each dwarf fell into a slumber, snores echoing through the cave. Gradually the rain let up, and Farryn found herself lightly dozing, her head resting upon the stone wall. She had never been able to truly get to sleep, not since she was young. Sleeping left her vulnerable and unprotected, the two things she actively avoided whilst on the road. The rustle of clothing and the clinking of a buckle jerked her from her slumber and her eyes flew open, the sight of Bilbo leaving greeting her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur's voice suddenly sounded, catching the creeping hobbit off guard.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo replied, determination clear upon his face.

"No, no, you can't turn back now! You're part of the company – you're one of us,"

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took; I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never run out of my door."

Risking a glance up at Thorin, Farryn saw that he too was wide awake, his eyes trained upon the wall opposite him. Noticing her unwavering gaze, their eyes met, each displaying a different emotion; one held defiance, the other anger.

"You're homesick; I understand," Bofur began, a small smile upon his lips. Bilbo's frustrated response filled the normally cheerful dwarf's expression with sorrow.

"No, you don't! You don't understand! None of you do – you're dwarves. You're used to – to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place; not belonging anywhere!"

Bitin the tip of her tongue, Farryn broke eye contact with Thorin, her head involuntarily ducking slightly, Bilbo's words registering fully in her mind. Silently, Farryn stood and made her way over to the pair, carefully avoiding the sleeping company.

"I – I'm sorry, I didn't…" Bilbo suddenly stopped speaking, a look of deep shame coating his expression.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur stated solemnly, casting his eyes over the sleeping company and catching slight of Farryn. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do,"

"Goodbye Bilbo. I hope we meet each other again someday soon," Farryn murmured, placing a light kiss atop the hobbit's forehead. Bilbo smiled slightly, and after Bofur placed a hand on his shoulder with his own smile, he began to walk away, his own head lowered slightly.

"What's that?" Bofur suddenly piped up, confusion evident in his tone and upon his face. Puzzled, Bilbo looks around and glances down at a glowing blue light. Slowly, he unsheathed his sword, the bright blue hue filling the cave. By this point, Thorin had raised his head, disbelief registering in his eyes.

Strange clanks and clunks sounded from beneath the floor, deep cracks in the sand upon the floor showing. Snapping his head up, his eyes met Farryn's, who's expression was one of 'I told you so'.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin shouted, jerking the company awake as the mechanic noises became louder and more frequent. But before anyone could react, the floor fell from beneath them, and they began to tumble down into a deep, dark abyss.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm so sorry for it being late! Things will hopefully begin to pick up soon, and there will be more interaction between Farryn and the rest of the company, I promise you that! I hope you have a lovely week, please feel free to leave a review/favourite, and I will see you on Sunday (or Monday)!**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 4 of Arrowstone – I hope you enjoy it! But very quickly, before you go on to read the story, I have a question to ask. Do you guys think the story is moving a bit too quickly? As in, there's a little too much going on in each chapter without much detail happening? I'm going to try and take a slower approach in this chapter, so please feel free to tell me what you think! Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and I'll see you next week!**

* * *

Under any other circumstances, Farryn would have found sliding down a slope at a furious speed fun and enjoyable. Unfortunately, these were no such circumstances. The rock beneath her body was rough and jagged, cutting into any available flesh that it could. The ledges they all fell from winded them with every landing, bruises blossoming from the affected area. Within what felt like seconds, the company landed in a sharp wooden cage, each person dropping with a cry of pain. Farryn, who somehow found herself at the bottom of the pile, moaned at the crushing weight pressing down on her. Before anyone could move, the screeches of goblins were heard.**  
**

"Look out!"

Roughly, each member of the company was snatched from their positions, the grubby hands of the goblins grabbing any part of them that they could. Feeling the air beginning to fill her lungs again, Farryn breathed a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a cry of pain as a goblin yanked at her hair, pulling her up into a standing position. With a hard punch delivered to its face, the goblin released her, favouring its broken nose over the braid. Sadly, that triumph didn't last as more and more goblins pounced, dragging them all down the narrow path.

"Get the fuck off of me, you little creeps!"

Over the roars and curses of the crowd, Thorin heard the snarl of the female half-blood. Turning to locate her, he found her surrounded by a throng of goblins, each roughly disarming her and copping a feel at the same time. A sudden flare of rage rushed through him, his expression becoming livid.

Pushing a multitude of goblins out of his way, Thorin began to make his way towards her, all rational thoughts gone, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

_Fire._

Fire was flowing from her fingertips as she slashed her hand through the air, catching more than one of the beastly creatures in the face. Their screeches of pain echoed through the cavernous hall, the light of the flames illuminating the shocked look of the king.

"Get your hands off of me!"

Dwalin's roar snapped Thorin out of his astonishment, as did the rough hands of the goblin gang. Despite all of their best efforts, the company were lead through the vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges of Goblin Town, each sight dirty and dark, the only light source being that of the torches the goblins held. As the chorus of goblin cries grew louder and louder, the dwarves suddenly found themselves in a vast chamber, filled to the brim with goblins.

The sudden screech of music was heard, along with the heaving cough of phlegm being upchucked.

"I feel a song coming on!" came a greasy voice from ahead. As Thorin looked up in disgust at the creatures in the mountain, the echo of what sounded like nails on a chalkboard was heard.

_"__Snip snap,__the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You wont last long on the end of my prongs_

_Clish, clash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yell and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

By the time the song had finally finished, the company was faced with what was possible the most grotesque sight of all. Angry red boils and oozing warts covered the vast expanse of the Goblin King's greasy grey skin, the flabby droop of his chin resting upon his grotesque chest. His width was astonishing, and he seemed at least thrice the size of any goblin they had seen.

"Catchy, isn't it," the Goblin King stated, stepping back onto his throne despite the squeal of pain that escaped from the goblins beneath his feet. "It's one of my own compositions."

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Balin cried, the end of his sentence drowned out by the roars of the goblins behind him.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations – that's all you're gonna find down here!"

Hearing the clatter of their weapons being tossed to the ground at their feet, a sour look passed each member's faces. Before any protest could be put up, the Goblin King's voice filled the air.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," a smaller goblin spoke up, the glee in his voice evident to all who heard it.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch!"

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack! Every crevice!"

Once again the company found themselves subject to the searching hands of the goblins, who took glee in their discomfort. Whilst every member was probed extensively, Farryn was approached with an air of apprehension, the scowl on her face enough to make even the strongest goblin quiver in his boots.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with Elves!"

"Made in Rivendell? Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" the Goblin King scoffed, tossing the golden candelabra that was handed to him aside. All at once, the company turned to Nori, who held a guilty expression on his face.

"Just a couple of keepsakes!" he explained, looking at Dori defensively.

"What are you doing in these parts?"

"Don't worry, lads – I'll handle this," Oin said, placing a hand upon Thorin's shoulder to stop him coming forward.

"No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!"

"You'll have to speak up – your boys flattened 'ma trumpet." Oin's sarcastic tone was hard to miss as he held up his hearing trumpet.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" roared the Goblin King, who suddenly surged forward, shoving goblins out of the way as he raised his bulbous fist to strike.

"If it's more information you're wantin', I'm the one you should speak to!" Bofur suddenly chimed in, dashing in front of Oin. When the Goblin King motioned for him to continue, an awkward silence ensued, filling the dwarves with dread.

"We were on the road, well, it's not so much a road as a path – actually it's not even that come to think of it; it's more of a track. Anyway, we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday!"

As Dori then cut in about how they were visiting distant relations, Farryn let out a quiet sigh of exasperation, smacking a hand to her face none too gently. Dragging it down slightly, she felt herself suddenly being pushed back by the surprised dwarves, who had stepped back after the King's bellow.

"Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

Before Ori could be pulled forward, Thorin's commanding voice broke through the cheers of the goblins.

"Wait!"

"Well, well, well! Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King Under the Mountain," the Goblin King bowed, his wobbling chops bouncing in time with his words. "Oh, but I'm forgetting – you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you, nobody, really."

"He may not be a king, but he's a better leader than you'll ever be." Farryn's quiet voice rang through the silence, causing Thorin's lowered head to snap up in surprise.

"And who do we have here? Some wench you picked up in Bree?" the Goblin King sneered as Farryn was pushed forward, her dark hair now tumbling into her face. One of the goblins from the cluster darted towards the King and whispered in his ear, sending cautious glances towards the female.

"Oh really? Tell me, what is an Addonexus doing outside of hiding? Finally get tired of following Daddy's orders?"

A collective gasp sounded from the company, their eyes wide with shock, fear and awe. Farryn's own eyes narrowed as she watched the Goblin King laugh, his body jiggling with the motions.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for both your heads. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours, Thorin Oakenshield. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin rumbled, disbelief painting his tone and face.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize."

With a nasty laugh, the tiny goblin sitting in a basket wrote the message down and slid down a series of ropes and pulleys, soon disappearing into the pitch darkness.

A series of rumbles and footsteps intruded the throne room, the torture devices finally arriving. Seeing them, the Goblin King began to once again sing.

_"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung!_

_You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung,_

_You will lie down here and never be found,_

_Down in the deep of Goblin Town!"_

A sudden shriek of terror sounded from the company's side, and as they turned to look, the Orcrist landed with a metallic crash upon the wooden planks.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" the fear that was in the King's voice resonated through his subjects, who in turn raised their whips and bared their teeth as their King ran to the safety of his throne.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

With that, the company was pounced upon. Whips cracked, teeth gnashed, nails scratched at their tender skin. Thorin was pushed to the ground, a knife raised above his head as his limbs were restrained, the reality of death crushing down upon him at a rapid pace.

Suddenly, an explosion of light filled the room, a shockwave ripping its way through the dense air. Goblins were thrown into the air and off the platform, the Goblin King himself knocked down. As the light fade away, and the sound returned, all those in the room looked upon the shadowy figure in shock.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

With loud battle cries, the company scrambled up, fighting off the squirming goblins as they went. After being tossed their weapons, the real fight began. Swords clashed together, the sound of flesh slicing ringing through the air. Bombour bounced goblins off of his stomach; Kili stabbed the goblin who had caused them all so much trouble, the pained look upon its face a satisfying sight.

"Nori!"

Whipping round, decapitating a large goblin in the process, Farryn saw Nori fall to the ground, the Goblin King right behind him. Just as Thorin deflected the blow delivered by the King, a lick of flames surrounded the beastly creature and threw him down into the pits of Goblin Town. Nodding at her in acknowledgement, Thorin pulled Nori up, stabbing a goblin in the stomach in the process.

Ducking, Farryn dodged a particularly vicious swing from a jagged knife and lashed out, imbedding the dagger at her hip into the greasy flesh. Yanking it out, she ran towards Gandalf, who gently knocked the head off of a decapitated goblin.

"Follow me! Quick, run!"

Without another word, the company ran after the wizard, slicing and cutting down goblins in their wake. Making sure that all of them had passed, Farryn created a wall of thorny branches across the walkway, wincing slightly as the thorns cut into her hands.

More and more goblins were swarming upon them, their angry cries almost blocking out any other sounds. Hearing the slashing of swords, Farryn saw herself looking down at Dwalin and Nori, a long rickety pole held securely in their hands. As they knocked various throngs of goblins off of the walkway, a nick on her cheek brought her to her sense as she caught sight of the goblin in front of her.

Sliding underneath his parted legs, the small daggers in her thigh belt found themselves cutting into his calves, one landing with a sickening thud within the goblin's oily back. With a shout, Farryn found herself falling off of the edge of the platform, the slide taking her too far. Landing heavily on her feet, she felt her knees buckle. Eyeing an approaching goblin, she fell into a forward roll, delivering a kick to its groin. Slitting its throat, she scrunched her face in disgust at the blood and mucus that currently coated her thigh dagger.

"C'mon lassie! 'Ye don't want 'ta get left behind!"

Glancing ahead, Farryn spotted the company a few metres in front of her. Sprinting to catch up, she was met by Bofur's cheery voice.

"Nice of you to join us, lass!"

Before she could respond, a long dwarvish sword whirled towards her, the tip of it grazing the top of her head as she dropped down to the floor. Her heart thudding loudly in her throat, Farryn accepted the outstretched hand of the blonde Dwarf prince, who mischievously smirked at her slightly terrified expression.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin's order boomed through the caverns, the sound of forged metal striking wood swiftly following. Dozens of cries were heard as a large wooden platform fell, entangling the swinging goblins in its downward fall.

Noticing the goblin archers just up ahead, Farryn and Kili grabbed the ladder that stood next to them and brought it down upon the goblins, whose arrows had been deflected with ease. As they tumbled off of the gap in the platform, the ladder was dropped, and the dwarves and Farryn crossed, Dwalin at the other side steadying the temporary bridge. Hearing the cry of a goblin falling, glanced back to see the gap restored, thanks to Dwalin.

As the now full company rounded the corner, a new hoard of goblins met them, snarling and brandishing sharpened weapons. Taking advantage of Gandalf's ducked form, Farryn darted past Thorin and used the aged wizard almost as a launch pad as she vaulted herself into a somersault, feet landing on a goblin's shoulder's and a dagger injecting itself into its neck. Before they could realise that they were at a dead end, the platform they were upon suddenly fell free, the company swinging precariously.

"Jump!"

Whilst some of the dwarves were able to jump onto safer grounds, the rest weren't so lucky, the platform swinging back towards the ledge with goblins. With a multitude of cries, the company fought, their muscles aching and minds racing. Dashing to safety, Fili cut the rope, causing the goblins behind them to fall.

As they all continued to slash at the enemy, it seemed that for every head they cut off, three more would appear. Hearing a sudden bang, Farryn looked up to see Gandalf strike a rock from the ceiling. Smiling in delight, a gust of wind was created that not only helped push the rock down the path, killing the goblins in their way, but also knocked off any possible attackers that might've sprung from nowhere.

Knocking the legs out from underneath a small goblin, Farryn used that momentum to lash out at the legs of another, its sword impaling the smaller being in the stomach. Sprinting around the corner, she was suddenly slammed against the stone wall, the broken rock scratching the skin of her shoulders. Sharp nails dug into her neck as she scrambled to gain a hold of the assailant. Dragging him off of the ledge he was perched on, Farryn swiftly stabbed him, gagging as the hot blood pooled over his chest.

As she caught up with the others, stabbing a few goblins for good measure, she heard the loud cracking of wood, and a leering voice echoing in the fell air.

"You thought you could escape me? What are you going to do now wizard?"

With a cry, Gandalf jabbed his staff into the Goblin King's eye, a howl of pain escaping his throat. A strike to his gluttonous stomach brought him to his knees, the distain on Gandalf's face clear.

"That'll do it."

In a flash, Gandalf cut the Goblin King's throat, the dense body falling heavily upon the rickety bridge. A series of creaks and groans was heard, and before the company knew it, the bridge was suddenly falling through the rocky caverns, the outcrops of rock and the wooden poles smashing the falling wooden layers bit by bit.

As they fell closer and closer to the ground, Farryn and many of the dwarves found themselves falling further into the layers of the platforms, the flecks of wood smarting against their face. In a desperate attempt at making sure their fall was softer, Farryn created an upward gust of air, the freezing temperature of it chilling the dwarves to the bone. With a bang, the company landed, the wind completely knocked out of them. Gandalf quickly stood, observing the sight before him.

"Well, that could've been worse," Bofur chirped, arms crossed on front of him happily.

Just then, the body of the Goblin King slammed down upon them, crushing the company under the debris.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin growled, shoving the planks of wood off of his burly frame.

"Gandalf!" Kili suddenly shouted, panic evident in his tone. The scrabbling of claws on stone was heard, and when the company looked up, they saw an army of angry goblins swarming down, screeching with bloodlust.

Gasping, Farryn tried to squirm out of the pile of wood, but found herself stuck, the hood of her coat twisted and punctured by a sharp plank of wood. After a few useless tugs, and with the threat of the goblins growing closer, Farryn shed her coat, the fabric aggravating the small scrapes on her shoulders and arms. When she finally escaped from the fabric cage, she felt herself being yanked out by strong hands. Gasping, she gripped the wrists of her saviour tight, pain flaring across the middle of her back as shards of planks drug against it. Landing in a heap on the floor, she looked up into the eyes of Thorin Oakenshield, his azure gaze trapping her where she lay.

"There's too many of them – we can't fight them!" Dwalin exclaimed, pulling Nori to his feet.

"Farryn, _do something_!" Gandalf roared from beside her, grasping her arm tightly and pulling her up. Steadying herself against his grip, Farryn shot her hand up into the air, intending to create a fire wall.

Instead, something completely unexpected happened.

Bright blue sparks shot out from her fingertips, bursting into crystals the moment they hit a surface. Before her very eyes, a thick wall of ice was quickly formed, the translucent surface casting an aquamarine glow over the surrounding area. Gaping at her hands in shock, Farryn brought them close to her, small flakes of snow falling around her.

"I didn't know you could do that, Farryn," Gandalf remarked, his eyebrows furrowed in surprise.

"Yeah, well, neither did I. All I know is that that won't hold for long." Farryn felt herself say, her freezing cold hands dropping to her sides.

"There's only one thing that will save us now – daylight. Come on! Here, on your feet!"

Scrambling to their feet, the dwarves, Farryn and Gandalf dashed down the tunnel, the sounds of frantic scratching and pounds upon the thick ice resonating in their ears. It was safe to say that none of them had ever run so fast in their lives, the taste of freedom so close they could almost taste it as the mountain exit came into view.

Sprinting out into the brilliant sunshine, Farryn let out a whoop of joy and ran ahead of Gandalf, relishing in the feel of the wind in her hair. Slowing to a stop a good distance away from the mountain, Farryn panted harshly, a bright smile still on her face. As she saw each dwarf run past, her smile quickly turned to a frown as she noticed one member of the company was not present.

"Five, six, seven, eight; Bifur, Bofur, that's ten; Fili, Kili – that's twelve. And Bombur – that makes thirteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?"

A surge of panic flooded into the company as each member looked frantically around them.

"Where is our hobbit?!"

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin fumed, his voice echoing through the sparce forest.

"I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!"

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf sighed, looking round at each dwarf.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us," Nori responded tentatively, looking up at the wizard.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bead and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone!" Thorin thundered, stepping up onto the rocks beside them.

"Have you not been doing the exact same thing, Master Oakenshield? Thinking of nothing but Erebor, your _homeland_, since this quest first started? Please, feel free to correct me if the assumption that I have made is wrong," Farryn snarled, her blue eyes as hard as ice. The company gaped at her, disbelief flooding their systems as they witnessed the way she treated their king.

Thorin said nothing.

"Just as I thought. People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, Master Oakenshield," Farryn hissed, turning to face the grey wizard, who was also looking at her in surprise. Breathing in deeply, her request came in a whispered murmur.

"Gandalf, I have to go back for him. We can't leave him there, not with the mess we've made,"

"My dear, it's far too dangerous. Who knows how long the defences you created will hold?" Gandalf shook him head, ignoring the look of plea she sent him.

"I don't care, we can't just abandon him!"

"We will not go back for the Halfling. He has caused too much trouble as it is; I will not allow him to create further problems," Thorin finally spoke, his voice low and rumbling.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall asking for your permission to save a life. Then again, why would you care for someone who has no place amongst you?"

Before Thorin could reply, Farryn stormed away back up the mountain, her long hair whipping back angrily as the wind picked up. As the company turned back to Thorin, awaiting orders, Farryn's yelp of shock broke the silence.

"Bilbo!"

Whirling him around in a tight hug, Farryn laughed in nothing short of pure relief.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf breathed, a large smile gracing his lips.

As he was set back down upon the ground, Bilbo stepped forward into the group, patting Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili exclaimed, disbelief colouring his tone.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" asked Fili.

"How indeed," Dwalin growled from beside Thorin, his expression blank.

Nervously laughing, Bilbo fumbled for a moment, seeming to trip over his words. As he placed his hands in his pockets, Farryn saw the flash of a gold band slip into the silken confinements of the Hobbit's pockets. Snapping her eyes up to Gandalf, she met his with a worried gaze.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf smiled tightly, trying to move the conversation away from the one thing he dreaded most.

"It matters! I want to know," Thorin began, eyes trained on Bilbo. "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo looked at him in disbelief and slight shock.

"Look, I know you doubt me; I know you always have. And your'e right! I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong – that's home. And that's why I came back, 'cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

By the end of Bilbo's speech, the entire company was speechless. The pure innocence and forgiveness within this Hobbit was extraordinary, aweing those who heard him. A warm feeling spread through Farryn's body, and she fought back the urge to hug him again.

Just as Gandalf was about to speak again, a low growl sounded from above the company, along with the echo of Orcish. Snapping her head up to look upon the top of the mountain, Farryn's heart stopped. There stood the Pale Orc, his scar covered body glowing eerily against the twilight of the sky.

"Uh, gentlemen, we have a problem." Farryn's eyes were wide with fear, and as the company turned to follow her gaze, a range of different emotions flickered through them.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin murmured, fear

"… And into the fire. Run. RUN!" Gandalf roared.

* * *

**A/N: So, here it is! Chapter 4 of Arrowstone! Feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter, and if I actually managed to make it go at a slower pace, or if the pace was fine to begin with! Thank you so much for all the favourites, reviews and follows, and I'll see you next week. Bye!**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter of Arrowstone! Thank you so much for all the response to this story – it has literally blown my mind! I hope you enjoy this week's chapter, and I'll see you next week!**

* * *

Never before had Bilbo been so terrified. Running down a mountainside with Wargs thrice his size right on his tail was not something he had planned on experiencing at any time in his life. With the darkness of night rapidly falling over the rocky terrain and the howls of death echoing in his ears, nothing but running seemed important in that moment.

Suddenly, the heavy thud of the beast's paws upon rock caught his attention, and before he knew it, the Warg was in front of him, saliva dripping down its long canines and a feral growl emitting from its chest. In a flash, he pulled his sword out and aimed it forwards, backing up against the tree behind him as the small blade was embedded in the coarse fur and thick bone. Stumbling in shock, the Hobbit barely registered the indignant shout coming from his right.

"What is this, kill Farryn day?!" Farryn exclaimed, ducking as Thorin's sword swung over her head, striking down the oncoming Warg, along with what looked like a dozen icicles.

As another cry echoed to the left of Bilbo, he saw Ori emerging from behind his tree, the heavy hammer he was wielding smashing the Warg's skull. Watching the company run to the edge of the cliff line, Bilbo was still unable to bring himself to move, the weight of his actions crushing down on him.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf's panicked order broke through the Halfling's stunned state, and he swiftly moved forward to yank his sword out of the corpse in front of him.

"They're coming!"

After much yanking and pulling, the sword finally came free, a sigh of relief passing through Bilbo's lips. As he looked up to check on the company, his brow furrowed as he realised he was alone. Turning around to the multitude of footfalls behind him, Bilbo felt his eyes widen at the gleaming eyes of the Wargs.

"Bilbo, come on!" a sharp tug on his wrist had him stumbling back a few steps, feet bumping into the deceased Warg. As he sprinted towards the trees, Bilbo felt the half-blood's arms wrap around his waist, throwing him up into the trees, the force of the impact against a branch winding him.

Frantically looking around as the small army of Wargs descended upon them, Bilbo saw Farryn's nimble frame swinging from branch to branch in the next tree over, the tremors from the Wargs pounding against the trunk swaying her slightly. As more and more Wargs came upon them, their ground-shaking growls ceased as the White Warg came into view, stepping up onto an outcrop of rock.

"Azog," Thorin breathed, shock and disbelief colouring his tone.

Watching as the Pale Orc took a deep breath in, Farryn's heart started thudding painfully in her chest as she found her eyes locked with the shards that were his. With the guttural language worming its way into the tense silence of the company, Thorin found himself tensing up, muscles and sinew filling with nothing but rage and hate for the Pale Orc. Whilst he understood very little of what his enemy was saying, one thing stood out amongst the jumble of words.

"_Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."."_

"It cannot be." The King in Exile growled, his grip upon the branches tightening, the bark cracking beneath his fingers. Watching as Azog pointed his rusted mace at him, his blood ran cold at the implication the Orc made.

"_Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!"_

Cries of terror filled the air as the vicious Wargs leapt up at the trees, shaking the inhabitants violently. Various scrambles to higher ground were made as the Wargs jumped higher and higher, often almost catching a limb or two.

"_Sho gad adol!"_

Without warning, the first tree began to fall towards the waiting Wargs, the sound of cracking wooden limbs and frightened cries echoed over the hungry moans of the Wargs. Slowly but surely, the tree made its descent towards the ground, the perched company leaping desperately into the next tree.

Crying out in pain as her head struck the hard bark, Farryn jumped onto the awaiting tree, the fall of the previous one having a domino effect upon the company's safe haven. One by one they jumped, the prospect of getting through this ordeal seeming unlikelier by the second. Below them, the bloodthirsty howls shook the bark, further uprooting the young trees from the soil. As the company finally resided in the final tree, stuck between a rock and a hard place, Azog's twisted smile widened, a malicious laugh reverberating deep within his core.

Hearing Gandalf shuffling in the branches above her, Farryn shot a glance at the wizard, who had grabbed hold of a pine cone and was desperately trying to set it alight. Nodding to her as he threw the flaming cone, he plucked two more from beside him, setting about lighting them.

Breathing in deeply, Farryn stood shakily up upon the branch. Gaining her balance, she placed one foot in front of the other and crouched slightly, her hands pressed together as if in prayer. Exhaling once more, Farryn jumped, spinning in the air once, a stream of dancing blue, orange and red flames flying from her fingertips and feet, creating a small wall of fire. Immediately, her eyes became trained on the Pale Orc, his enraged expression egging her on more.

"Fili!"

Dropping the ignited pine cone to the dwarf prince, his quiet exclamations of pain were echoed across the tree as more and more pine cones were sent down to the waiting company. Frantically, dozens of them were thrown, the cries of pain from the Wargs telling them they had hit their target.

Noticing that one or two of the Wargs had caught on fire and were now retreating back up the mountain, Azog roared in fury, the scars upon his face stretching grotesquely. The cheers of triumph that sounded from the dwarves was soon cut short, as the force of gravity began to pull their own tree down, the heat from the flames destroying the soil it had been tethered to.

Desperately, the company tried held on, but it seemed as though the Valar were not smiling upon them that night. With a cry, Ori slipped from his branch, clutching tightly to Dori's feet as he fell past them. Yelping, the elder dwarf slipped slightly, the effort of holding both of them up great.

"Mr Gandalf!" Dori cried, terror filling his eyes as his grip on the slim branch failed him. All too quickly, the wind began to whip past his hair, sending it flying into his face.

Gandalf's staff suddenly shot down, the sight of it welcoming to the falling dwarves. Grasping it tightly, Gandalf knew that the staff wouldn't hold for long, the force of gravity stronger than ever before.

"Farryn, I need some branches," he wizard ordered, the strain of keeping the dwarves hanging tightening his voice.

"I need a minute here!" came the almost panicked reply, and as Thorin turned to look, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Barely hanging on behind him was Farryn, her small hands pure white with the strain of her weight as she clung to the thin branch desperately, her entire body hanging freely in the strong wind. Watching as she tried to pull herself to safety, rage of a different kind filled his body as he looked up at Azog, the satisfied smirk of his slapping him in the face.

With a strength he didn't quite know he possessed, he pulled himself up, Orcrist held tightly in his hand. Standing up to his full height, he could barely hear the cries from the half-blood as he began to sprint towards his enemy, the heat of the flames only spurring him on.

Before he knew it, he was back at the Battle of Azanulbizar, the death of his grandfather and disappearance of his father weighing on his shoulders. There was nothing between Azog and himself but flames and grass. With his oaken shield raised in front of him and the long sword raised in attack, a low growl escaped Thorin's throat.

With a roar of his own, Azog charged, his White Warg echoing its leaders cry. Before he was able to strike, Thorin felt a large clawed paw slam into his chest, knocking him to the ground hard.

"Help!"

Ori's plea was nought but a quiet cry the King in Exile as he lay there, the pounding of the White Warg's paws drawing ever nearer. Sitting up, his dark locks falling into his face, a snarl set itself upon his face. With another shout from the Pale Orc, Thorin felt the jagged edges of the mace connect with his chest armour, the force of his sending him sprawling to the hard floor again. He heard the desperate cries from Balin mingle with the hate filled screams of the Pale Orc, the sound of it echoing around his head painfully.

Looking upon the scene in horror, Farryn watched as her childhood friend stood up from his perch, his small form quaking.

"Bilbo, NO!"

Scrambling, she yanked herself further up onto the branch, the rough bark scratching her exposed flesh. The echo of Thorin's pained cries filled the air as the White Warg clutched him in its vile mouth, the dwarves outbursts pounding against her mind. Hearing several branches crack, she risked a quick glance to the dwarves, panic entering her system as she saw Dwalin fall even further down the tree than before.

The chink of a sword hitting bone brought her attention back to Thorin, who's broken body had just been tossed over the outcrop of rock Azog previously stood upon.

"_Biriz torag khobdudol." _

Blood drained from the company's face as a fellow orc approached the fallen king, its curved sword glinting in the firelight. Bilbo gasped, drawing his small sword from his side to his front, the prospect of entering this altercation unnerving him.

Seeing what he was about to do, Farryn swung her leg up over the branch, quickly pulling herself into a more stable position. Just as she was about to stand, Bilbo began to run, his furry feet taking him faster than she had anticipated.

"_Couilles!_"

Clambering up unsteadily, her hand shot behind her as she heard the urgent cries of Dori and Ori behind her. In an instant, thick branches twisted themselves out of the trunk, spiralling its way around the dangling company. Sprinting towards Bilbo, her own sword drawn, she gaped at the sight before her.

Bilbo's tiny frame knocked the orc above Thorin away, the blade skittering across the grass as the Hobbit's sword impaled its chest. Seeing Azog's look of fury, the half-blood darted towards Bilbo, sword raised before her in defence of both Bilbo and Thorin. Eyes narrowed, she spied the three Wargs slowly making their way towards them, their dark eyes reflecting the flames around them. Just as they were about to attack, the battle cries of Fili and Kili were heard, their swords chinking against the flesh and bone of the creatures, Dwalin not far behind.

As the battle commenced in front of their eyes, Bilbo sprang forward with a battle cry of his own, the Warg and rider not expecting him to fight back. Dropping to her knees beside Thorin, Farryn grabbed his shoulders and shook.

"C'mon Thorin, now really isn't the time for a nap," she growled, sending a well-aimed shard of rock up towards the unsuspecting Orc behind her.

Smacking his face a few times, Farryn's panicked grip upon the King's armour tightened as she spied the White Warg knocking Bilbo off of his feet, the force of it sending him towards the edge of the cliff.

Hearing the sounds of a Warg behind her, Farryn stood, her body tense as she spun around. Grasping her sword tightly, she sprinted towards the Warg, sliding underneath its gaping jaws, her sword slicing open the beast's stomach. Grimacing as the blood splattered over her, she rolled out from underneath the collapsing Warg and swiftly slit the rider's throat, the black liquid spraying across her face.

Gagging slightly, she turned back around and eyed Thorin, whose azure eyes were now trained on her bloody form.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty, have a nice nap?"

Before Thorin could retort, a low growl sounded from behind him.

"Bilbo!"

With an enraged cry, the half-blood dashed towards Bilbo, her sword finding a nice place in the White Warg's side. With a growl of pain, the White Warg snapped its head towards the owner of the blade, but without any results. A second jab to the side angered the creature further, Azog slowly losing control over his pet.

As Farryn tried to dart past the pair unseen, she found no such luck as the Orc's large hand closed around her throat, her feet dangling off of the ground and her airways constricting from the lack of oxygen, sword falling to the floor with a dull clatter.

"So, you're the one they're all after," Azog murmured, a wide leer coating his face.

Savagely, Farryn dug her short nails into his hand, eyes rolling into the back of her head as his grip tightened. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, loud screeches filled the air. Taking advantage of Azog's distracted state, Farryn drew her dagger, plunging it into the toughened flesh of the Orc's hand. With a shout, she was dropped, her body tumbling into a forward roll as she grabbed her sword, striking the belly of the White Warg as she went.

Slowly, the eagles began to descend; the Wargs and Orcs were beaten down, many of them being dropped off of the cliff, their bodies plunging into the darkness below. As the small army began to fall, the sight of Thorin being carried off by one of the eagles caught the group's eye, the oaken shield he was acclaimed for falling to the ground with a clatter.

Azog's roar filled the night air, and the rush of air from behind him caused him to move aside, the eagle grabbing a hold of the hobbit before it, dropping him down onto the back of another eagle. As the company slowly began to be picked up, Farryn found herself once again the attention of Azog.

With a low growl, he began to stalk towards her, his eyes narrowed in anger. Darting to the side, Farryn picked up Thorin's shield and held it in front of her, a sense of dread filling her bones. Just as the Pale Orc began to raise his mace, a screech of an eagle was heard above them.

In an instant, Farryn darted to the cliff edge, praying to the Valar she'd survive this. As she jumped into the open air, sharp talons grasped her forearms tightly before dropping her in the same manner as Bilbo.

Biting back the scream that threatened to spill out of her, she landed with a heavy thump upon silken feathers, Thorin's shield and her sword clutched tightly in her hands. As the wind whipped past her, blowing her hair back with wild abandon, Azog's shriek of pure hatred and fury echoed behind them, reminding them all that this wasn't over.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was quite an eventful turn of events! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave reviews, favourites and follows – I appreciate every single one of them, and am so thankful to everyone who reads this story; you have been my biggest motivation, and I honestly cannot thank you enough! Have a lovely week, and I'll see you on Sunday! **

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating the past few weeks; things have just been totally crazy with my exams coming up, and I've been doing literally nothing but coursework catch ups and revision, but I'm back! Just as a quick warning, this chapter has some very brief nudity in it, but only a small snippet, with no sexy-time action occurring as a result of it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll hopefully see you guys soon!**

* * *

A surge of panic rushed through Fili as he saw the limp form of his uncle slipping through the Eagle's smooth talons. Never before had he seen Thorin look so… weak. A ghostly pale tone washed over his normally tanned skin, his dark locks matted with blood and dirt.

"Thorin!" he heard a shrill voice shout, filled with pain and worry. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise the cry was his own.

Across from him, the blonde prince heard the shaky cries of his brother. Desperately wanting to comfort him, to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, the words stuck in his throat and he found himself fighting back tears. Gripping onto the silken feathers beneath him, Fili felt time slip away from him as he became consumed by the panic that began to seep into his core.

"Hold onto my feathers any tighter, boy, and I'll peck your legs off,"

With a startled gasp, Fili relinquished his grasp of the Eagle, the deep rumbling of its voice rocking his bones. From the corner of his eye, he saw the majestic creature fly far above the Misty Mountains, the terrors that had occurred within them flashing like lightening across his mind's eye.

After what felt like an age, the Eagles began to drop, the levels of air around them increasing tenfold. As the company's surroundings became more visible, no longer shrouded by thick fog and cloud, the fast approaching Carrock came into the light.

The Carrock was massive, towering at least a hundred feet above the forest below, the hard rock and jagged edges shaped into the likeness of a ferocious bear. Though Fili had heard legends as to how such a structure came to be, the tall tales were all so different that there was no certainty as to whether one, or any, were true.

Slowly, the Eagle carrying Thorin began to land upon the Carrock, the dwarf's body laid gently upon a flat expanse of rock.

"Thorin!"

With a speed no one thought he possessed, Gandalf leapt from his Eagle, a solemn expression plaguing his aged face as the injured dwarf's sturdy frame still lay motionless.

"Thorin," the wizard repeated, dread now filling his tone as he crouched beside him. Still, the King Under the Mountain didn't stir.

Bilbo stepped forward, his eyes wide with fear. Hearing the sheathing of a sword behind him, he turned to see Farryn approaching, her blue eyes mirroring his own worry. As she drew level with the Halfling, quiet whispers from Gandalf broke the tense silence.

"The Halfling?"

At the sound of their King's voice, the company's hearts felt a thousand times lighter, the fear and distress that had plagued them leaving them in an instant.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here; he's quite safe."

Beside her, Farryn heard Bilbo's sigh of relief as his whole body sagged, a smile gracing his face. With multiple grunts of pain and exhaustion, Thorin staggered to his feet, Dwalin and Kili flanking each side as they helped him up. At Thorin's furious glare, Bilbo shrunk back into himself slightly.

"You. What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

As each of Thorin's words struck Bilbo like a blow from Dwalin's hammer, Farryn stepped closer to Bilbo protectively, a fierce scowl marring her face. Thorin's advance towards the Hobbit found Farryn stuck closely to Bilbo's side, a strong arm wrapping itself around his shoulders as her petite hands grasped his shoulders, pulling him slightly behind her.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!"

As if she weighed nothing, Farryn was pushed aside by Thorin's bulk as he hugged the Hobbit, his larger frame swallowing Bilbo's own. Various cheers carried from behind Gandalf, looks of shock and awe present of each of the company's faces. Farryn, whose hands were still in the air where Bilbo's shoulders used to be, found herself laughing in relief, arms dropping to her sides.

"I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin said as he released Bilbo from his iron grasp.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior," Bilbo replied, nodding his head towards Gandalf. "Or even a burglar."

Deep chuckled filled the open air, the mood of the group more joyous than it had been the entire journey. Strong gusts of wind suddenly blew past the company's heads as the Eagles swept off, their lustrous feathers gleaming in the light of the rising sun. Watching them go, Farryn felt a pang of sadness fill her chest, the sight of their freedom dampening her mood. Feeling a slight nudge, Farryn's attention was brought back to Earth as Thorin brushed past her, eyes fixed upon a point in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?"

At the Hobbit's question, the entire company directed their attention to the clear horizon, a solitary peak breaking through the wisps of cloud. In nothing short of complete awe, the company walked forward to the edge of the Carrock, the sight of the mountain taking their breath away.

"Erebor; the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf stated, his eyes trained on Thorin as his shoulders swelled with pride.

"Our home," Thorin murmured, his spirits visibly lifting.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!" Oin's gleeful declaration brought smiles to the dwarves faces.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected, his smile one of fatherly affection.

"Well, we'll take it as a sign – a good omen." Thorin looked down at the hobbit next to him, whose smile equalled his own.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us,"

Farryn frowned at his words, tracing the paths they had to take in order to reach the dwarves home. No, the worst certainly was not behind them. Even if things were to go smoothly on their travels, there was no guarantee what would happen once they reach the halls of Erebor, for the dragon Smaug still lurked beneath the snowy caps upon the mountainside.

Whilst the rest of the company was gazing fondly at the mountain, Farryn stepped away from the group, skirting her way around the edge of the outcrop of rock. Making her way over to the other side of the Carrock, she allowed herself to give into the pain she had momentarily, the various scrapes and bruises scattered across her body twinging with every move she made.

Thanking the Valar that she somehow managed to keep her pack on her, she dropped it onto the floor none to gently, the contents of it clinking as it hit the grassy rock. As she laid Thorin's shield down gently, Farryn couldn't help admiring it, the patterns of the bark classic and defined. Reaching into the pouch that rested upon her hip, she pulled out a small pot of what looked to be cream, a small water canister, a cotton wipe and some gauze.

As she began to clean her scrapes and cuts, the sound of heavy footsteps began to fill the air as the company dispatched, each going to their respective corners to talk and relax for a few short moments.

"Ah, Miss Arrowstone, I've been waiting for you to address those wounds. They don't look too bad, but it's better to be safe than sorry!"

At the sound of Oin's voice, Farryn jumped, the blood stained rag she held nearly falling from her grasp.

"Really, Master Oin, I'm fine. I've dealt with far worse and still managed to pull through," the Addonexus smiled sweetly at the older dwarf, hoping it would send him on his way. Unfortunately for her, luck was not on her side this time.

"Nonsense lassie; just because you've dealt with them before doesn't mean you have to now! You've missed most of the wounds anyway!"

Before she had a chance to retort, Oin had snatched the rag from her hands, wringing out the excess fluid that had built up.

"Shouldn't you be attending to Master Oakenshield? I'm pretty certain that his wounds are far worse than my own-"

"Miss Arrowstone, would you be a dear and remove your corset and shirt please? You had a pretty nasty fall in Goblin Town, that's for sure. Who knows how many wounds you've got," the tone of Oin's voice was one of steely resolve, one that only healers seem to possess, and Farryn soon found herself following his orders, despite her extreme reluctance. With a heavy sigh of annoyance, Farryn held her bloody shirt against her chest, guarding whatever modesty she was able to possess at that moment in time, a blush coating her cheeks.

Across from the two, Thorin stood with Dwalin, who was trying to tend to his wounds. Hissing out in pain as the hardened warrior applied a cleaning solution to the open cuts, the King's eyes closed briefly. Sensing rather than seeing Dwalin's amused gaze, Thorin opened his eyes and glared at him, receiving a deep chuckle in response. As the cleaning became deeper, and more rigorous, Thorin found his eyes landing upon the form of Farryn, whose own body was under a strenuous cleansing and repair itself.

Before he realised what was happening, his sharp eyes travelled up and down her exposed back. The binding that would have normally held a female's chest in place had been cut away, allowing Thorin to bear witness to the numerous scars, bruises and scrapes that splattered themselves across the tanned expanse. Her dark hair was placed over one sleek shoulder as Oin began to treat the new wounds that surfaced on her delicate skin, and Thorin watched as the curve in the small of her back became much more pronounced, drawing his attention to her dainty waist and wide hips, the hard muscle there evidence of hard work and dedication.

A sharp sting upon his shoulder brought him back to reality, his eyes now fixed upon the disapproving expression crossing Dwalin's face. Before his friend could say anything, Thorin stood, rolling his shoulder in discomfort as the soft gauze rubbed against his wounds.

"Azog is not far behind us; we must leave before he is able to catch up,"

At his rumbling tone, the company stood with a groan, the events of the day catching up to them faster than they anticipated. Donning his tunic and vest back on, Thorin stole a glance at Farryn, whose back was free of any gauze. Just as he was about to enquire why, his question was answered.

There were no fresh cuts present on her back, just bruises, the broken skin raised into small scars that looked weeks old instead of hours. Brow furrowing in deep confusion, the King Under the Mountain's attention was directed elsewhere, leaving Farryn to sigh with relief. Pulling an old tunic from her pack, she swiftly donned it on, relishing in the feeling of the soft cotton on her weary skin.

Grabbing Thorin's shield and pulling her pack onto her shoulder, she began to make her way over to the group, coming to stand next to Gandalf.

"Where exactly are we going next, Gandalf?"

"Well, we have a few options, my dear Farryn, but I feel as though you should be the one to decide. After all, you do know these lands better than anyone," the aged wizard prompted her decision, light eyes searching the ground below them nervously.

Noting the tired, weary faces of the Company, Farryn exhaled deeply.

"Whether we like it or not, we're going to run out of food long before we reach Mirkwood. There is only one place that I can really think of that would cater to our needs right now, and he's not the most friendly when it comes to stranger," Farryn murmured, eyebrows furrowed deeply. "especially when it comes to dwarves."

"Well, what do you suppose then?" Bofur asked, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"We head to the man who carved this very rock,"

"You don't mean-"

"Oh, I mean, Bilbo. We must travel to Beorn's."

* * *

**A/N: So, here it is! Chapter 6 of Arrowstone! I'm so sorry for how long you guys have all waited for this chapter, I promise I'll make it up to you! I've got 2 weeks off from school, and I'll try to update as often as I can! Please feel free to follow, fave or review this story, thank you so much for all the feedback on this tale, and I'll see you soon!**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hey guys! So, I've gone back over the previous chapters and I've made a few changes and corrected any mistakes that I've made throughout writing. I have a horrible habit of not proof reading my chapters, but I will try to do that from now on! If you spot anymore mistakes or parts that don't really make sense, please either leave a review or message me! **

**Also, thank you so much for all the feedback you guys have left. It is absolutely astonishing how popular this story has been, and I hope this chapter will keep you guys on your toes! **

**Shuttlelauncher:**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't replied to your review (which was on the first chapter), but thank you so much for your review, you gave me a lot of confidence when this all started, and really encouraged me to continue with this!

**SnowLeopardSwan251:** I haven't even thought of thanking anyone before in these things, but thank you for reviewing every chapter, your comments and encouragements mean so much to me, and I hope this story is living up to your expectations!

**MidnightTales357:** Thank you so much for your review, it means a lot to me! I had a look at your story, and I really like where it is going! There are a few grammar and punctuation errors here and there, but overall it's pretty good! I hope you update it soon!

**mk72:** I'm glad you asked that question actually! That is something that is to be discussed in later chapters, and maybe even this one, should the chapter go in that path! I've aimed for it to be something that Farryn will struggle to come to terms with and figure out, as there are none who have really lived as long as she has! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter and story in the future!

**electrogirl88:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm hoping to include a little more romance in this chapter, and maybe even a protective Thorin! I hope that this story carries on being enjoyable and interesting for you, and thank you again for taking the time to review, it means a lot!

* * *

"Are you sure that's wise, Farryn? Beorn isn't fond of visitors, and like you said he's even less fond of dwarves." Gandalf's worried tone was echoed by the company, each face a reflection of the previous.

"We have no other choice. Whether we like it or not, we have to stop somewhere, and I do not know of a safe town nearby here," Farryn stated, folding her arms across her chest. "Besides, Beorn owes me a favour; it's high time I called upon it."

With an unsettled feeling in his stomach, Gandalf nodded, eyes trained upon the young Addonexus. Seeing that she was confident in her guidance, he strode forward, making his way towards the edge of the cliff.

"Come on, we have quite a ways to go if we want to reach Beorn's home in good time and health," the wizard said, staff striking the ground heavily with each step he took.

"Er, Mr Gandalf? How exactly do we get off of this rock?" asked Dori, his fuzzy eyebrows furrowing.

"Not only was this bear carved into the stone, Master Dori, but so were stone steps that lead down to the base of the Carrock. If we can locate them, we will be on our way."

At that prompt, the company scattered, each member peering cautiously over the rocky edge. After multiple rounds of the Carrock the stone stairs leading down were finally found, the steepness of them sending more than one member of the company's heads reeling.

With an amused snort, Farryn jumped down onto the first stone step, reaching her arms up for Bilbo to drop into.

"Farryn, are you sure it's safe? Maybe one of the others should go down first, just in case-"Bilbo's feeble protests soon trailed off at the quirked eyebrow of the half-blood.

"Bilbo, do you really think I would let you fall? It's perfectly safe,"

"But surely there's another way down? I mean, as much as I appreciate these steps being here, I don't particularly fancy falling to my death today."

Glaring up at Oin, who had a slightly smug expression upon his aged face, Farryn sighed heavily, multiple curly strands falling into her face. Pushing them back, her hand stayed tangled within the locks as she looked up at Gandalf.

"What do you suppose we do then, Gandalf? Can you magic us down there or something?"

Frowning, the wizard tapped his foot on the ground, feigning a look of deep thoughtfulness.

"Well, there is one thing we could try…"

At his low words and raised eyebrow, Farryn rapidly shook her head.

"Oh nu-uh, Gandalf. I am not going to be some sort of delivery service for this company. You brought me here to guide them, not coddle them through this quest of theirs. They're just going to have to make their own way down, whether they like it or not."

At this exclamation the company protested loudly, each pleading with the Addonexus to change her mind. With every word spoken, Farryn's head shook more and more sharply, to the point that Bilbo was wondering when the girl would get severe whiplash.

"Farryn, please, just this once! We have wounded with us, and by you helping us, it'll get us to Beorn's faster. The faster we get to Beorn's," Gandalf reasoned, arms coming to rest atop his staff. "The faster you get to see if Faervel is there."

At that, Farryn's head stopped shaking. Biting her lower lip, she looked down and considered the wizards words. Whilst there was no true guarantee that her sister would be at the skin-changers home, there was a chance he had at least seen her, and could tell her when and where.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine; we'll do it your way, wizard," Farryn grumbled, shaking her hair over her shoulder as she took a few steps back. Running forward, she jumped and grabbed a hold of the ledge, hauling herself up onto the grassy mound. In an instant, Dwalin and Thorin were helping her up, steadying her as she stumbled slightly. Briefly nodding to them in thanks, Farryn turned to face the land below them.

"Just so you know, I'm not entirely sure if this is going to work, so I'd advise you'd all take a couple of steps back, and stay very still."

As the rest of the company stepped away from Farryn, hardly daring to breathe, she was doing the opposite. Reaching down, she began to unlace her boots, keeping her eyes trained on the earth below. Gently placing them aside, Farryn wiggled her toes in the soft grass, relishing in the power starting to build within her.

Widening her stance slightly, Farryn closed her eyes, breaths coming out in long, even bursts. Raising her hands above her head with her palms flat towards earth, the ground below the company began to shake, each member desperately grabbing a hold of each other in an attempt to stay standing. In complete awe, the company watched as Farryn swiftly stepped into a side lunge, feet planted firmly on the ground, her arms now close to her chest and hands balled up into fists. Instantly, the stone steps that once dominated the side of the Carrock were gone, leaving only a smooth slope with small walls lining the sides to let them down.

Before any of the dwarves could sing her praises, a steely voice cut through the astonished silence.

"A slide? How exactly is a _slide_ going to help us get down from here?"

Turning to the speaker, Farryn once again found herself locked in the gaze of the King Under the Mountain. Glaring icily at him, she stepped forward, her face now mere inches from the Dwarf King's.

"Like this, Master Dwarf,"

Suddenly darting back, Farryn's curls whipped Thorin in the face, surprising him momentarily. Leaping high into the air, Farryn fell into a somersault, laughing delightedly as a small ball of swirling wind below her, guiding her way down the slide at an impressive speed.

Running to the edge of the Carrock, the company watched as the Addonexus slide further and further away, her carefree laughter the only sound the men could hear. Warily, they all looked at each other, their eyebrows raised in both surprise and apprehension. Noticing their hesitation, Thorin rolled his eyes and stepped forward, ignoring the sounds of protest from behind him.

Just as he approached the top of the slide, Farryn's voice carried up from beneath him.

"_What are you ladies waiting for, Durin's Day?_"

Growling under his breath, the King Under the Mountain jumped onto the slide, indignation coursing through his veins. Whilst he was used to that kind of teasing from his nephews, and would even go as far as saying he thought it rather amusing at times, there was no chance of him tolerating that kind of behaviour from _her_.

As his momentum carried him further and further down the slide, his speed increasing with each passing second, despite his initial reluctance, Thorin would have almost said that it was enjoyable. However, knowing that the Addonexus would take great pleasure in that fact, he schooled his expression into one of indifference.

Behind him, Thorin heard the multiple shouts of joy and glee from the company, namely from Fili and Kili. Knowing how hard of a toll this quest had taken on them so far, Thorin decided to let them enjoy this moment, even if it was induced by someone he'd rather not thank at that moment in time.

Before he could dwell on his thoughts any further, Thorin found himself in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the slide, his face pressed into the green grass and his hair splayed all around.

"Shit, sorry! I completely forgot about the bottom of this thing!" a startled gasp sounded from across the way. Within seconds of hearing the voice, Thorin felt Farryn's hands start to pull him up, surprising him at the amount of strength behind them. Once upright and fully sorted, he glared at the Addonexus, observing the guilty smile that covered her face.

"I must say, you took your time getting down here, didn't you!" Farryn laughed, turning away from the Dwarf King's glare as it burned into her. Reaching her hand out, she flattened the land just below the slide, providing a large landing area for the rest of the company.

"Unfortunately, not all of us have control over the elements, Miss Arrowstone," Thorin found himself saying, his hands clasped behind his back as he observed the land before him.

"Oh, wouldn't that be a blessing and a half!"

Beneath the laugh that was elicited from the half-blood, Thorin could hear a sense of wistfulness there, the tone confusing him greatly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, it's not exactly like having this amount of power is a walk in the woods! Surely you can see where I'm coming from, considering the fact you're a-"

Before Farryn had the chance to finish her sentence, a dark mass flew into the back of her legs, causing a strangled cry to leave her lips as she herself landed heavily on the floor. Before she could even get up, Farryn found herself once again at the bottom of a pile of dwarves, each grumbling and groaning at the predicament they were in.

"Okay, I know they say dwarves sprung from rock, but sweet Yavanna, I did not expect them to weigh one!"

Laughing despite their initial pain, the dwarves quickly rolled off of the female, Kili and Fili pulling her up as gently as two dwarves could. Smiling at them thankfully, Farryn had just brushed herself off when she once again found herself on the floor, Bilbo now being the one who crashed into her.

"For Aulë's sake, how many times is this going to happen today?"

"Oh! Goodness gracious, Farryn! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Bilbo spluttered, reaching out to grasp the Addonexus' hand as he helped her up.

Laughing gently, Farryn assured Bilbo that she was fine, and was just about to turn to the company, where most were laughing loudly at the normally graceful female's falls, when she suddenly felt herself being pulled back against a wide chest as Gandalf descended down the final bend of the slide.

"My dear Farryn, you must learn not to leave your stuff lying around!" the aged wizard exclaimed, pushing Farryn's bag and shoes towards her, along with Thorin's shield.

"Why would I need to worry about it when I have you around, Mithrandir?" Farryn's award winning smile broke through Gandalf's disapproving façade, resulting in him shaking his head affectionately at her.

"Be thankful you have some degree of charm about you, _cygne, _unlike most of your companions here,"

Giggling slightly at the dwarves disgruntled protests, Farryn stepped forward to reset the stone steps as they were. Reaching her hand out in front of her in a half fist, she twisted her foot to the side, stomped her heel and opened her hand out flat, a pulse of energy surging through the ground and air around them. Within seconds, the steps had returned, not a chip out of place.

Ignoring the awed gaze of the company, she knelt down by her pack and slipped her boots back on, taking the time to lace them up properly. Standing up, she leaned down and picked up her pack and Thorin's shield, and made her way over to Gandalf, her curls bouncing with every step she took. As she passed the Dwarf King, she placed the shield against his chest with a nod, waiting for him to take it from her grasp.

"Master Oakenshield, you must learn not to leave your stuff lying around!" Farryn mimicked the words spoken to her just moments ago, smirking slightly at the annoyed expression that flashed across Thorin's face.

"Farryn, my dear girl, which direction is Beorn's home located? I can't quite remember at this moment in time…" Gandalf inquired, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"We need to head North East for about 3 days, depending on how far and fast we travel each day."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go, before Azog finds us." Thorin ordered, marching away from the company importantly.

"Um, Master Oakenshield, where are you going?" Farryn asked, quirking her head to the side slightly.

"North East, to find the skin-changer's home,"

"North East is that way," she chuckled, pointing over her shoulder. "You're heading South."

Pausing for a moment, Thorin felt his cheeks colour slightly at the mirth in the Addonexus' voice. Mustering all the poise he possessed, he turned back , hands once again clasped behind his back.

"Very good, Miss Arrowstone. You may have passed this test, but rest assured, there shall be more to come,"

"Test?"

"We can't take the wizard's word for everything now, can we?"

"When it comes to _my_ sense of direction, I'm pretty sure we can-"

Before Farryn could finish her sentence, Thorin had stridden past her, joining Gandalf at the head of the company.

"To think, I thought dwarves had a good sense of direction," Farryn murmured, hands on her hips as she watched the Dwarven king converse with Mithrandir.

"Oh, we usually do lassie," a voice beside her sounded. Turning to look, she saw it was Bofur, who had a large smile on his face as he walked beside his cousin. "It's just Thorin who's a bit special in that department."

"Does he usually get lost then?"

"Oh yes! Without either Balin or Dwalin with him, he's like a blind man in a maze! Even with a map, he got lost in the Shire!"

At this discovery, Farryn let out a loud laugh, catching the attention of the dwarves around her.

"_The Shire_?! How does one get lost in the Shire, with a map as well!"

Before Bofur had the chance to reply, Gandalf summoned Farryn to the front of the company, effectively shutting down that conversation before it could even start.

"Farryn, I must ask you to lead us to Beorn's home. You know these lands far better than I," Gandalf muttered to the female, eliciting a small smile from her lips.

"As you wish, Mithrandir. Come on lads, keep up!"

Hurrying forward slightly, Bilbo caught up with the Addonexus, taking into account just how much she had grown since he'd last seen her and her family back in the Shire. When she noticed his presence, Farryn smiled brightly and slowed down slightly, allowing the Halfling to catch up with her.

"So, my dearest Bilbo, tell me about the Shire! How are things going? Is Lobelia still as pretentious as ever?" Farryn asked, memories of the quaint land filling her mind's eye as she looked down at Bilbo.

"Oh, don't even get me started on that woman! I caught her stuffing my silver spoons in her pocket a week before I left! Honestly thought she could get away with it, when it was happening right under my very nose!" laughed Bilbo, his cheeks reddening slightly.

For the duration of the day, Bilbo filled Farryn in on all the happenings of the Shire – how he had gained several new cousins on both his mother's and his father's side, how Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was attempting to worm her way into his dying wishes, how the Gamgee's had recently gained another son, whom they named Samwise, how his garden was fairing and how the Shire as a whole was running.

It was only until it was several hours into the evening that the company stopped, the twilight glow of the sky darkening to a midnight blue as the final rays of the sun disappeared. With multiple groans and sighs of relief, the company dropped their packs and weapons, some choosing to flop to the floor of the clearing in sweet relief.

"I always thought Thorin was a tough leader, but Mahal have you proved me wrong, lass!" Bofur groaned, clicking his back loudly.

"I'm afraid our walk isn't over yet, Bofur," Bombur stated, licking his lips suddenly. "Someone still needs to get firewood so we can cook supper!"

"I'll go. You all deserve a rest after the walking you've done today," Farryn offered, already heading off into the thick of the surrounding trees before any of the company could protest.

Sighing slightly, Farryn relished in the moments peace she got from the woods. Whilst she found the dwarves' company to be amusing, oftentimes they were excessively loud, so Farryn figured that moments of tranquillity like the one she was experiencing now would be few and far between.

Finally locating some suitable sticks for fire, she was just about to pick them up when a crack behind her stopped her in her tracks. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she stiffened, eyes darting to and fro suspiciously. Noticing a slight movement behind the canopy of thick leaves, Farryn cursed herself for straying so far away from the clearing. Thanking the Valar that she had decided to keep at least her large dagger on her person, she was just about to draw it when multiple figures stepped from the dense foliage, each a tall, willowy copy of the next.

Eyeing each unfamiliar elf individually, Farryn's eyes became drawn to the location of their weapons, comforted slightly by the fact that despite their intimidating appearances, only a couple seemed to carry weapons. However, that comforting thought was soon squandered by the sighting of each elf's expression. It was one that was dark, and emotionless, almost acting as a mask to cover the individual's true emotions and thoughts.

Watching them closely, Farryn inwardly sighed at the prospect of a fight between these elves, knowing that one again, she would have copious amounts of red on her ledger.

"Before we get started, would anyone like to back out?" Farryn asked, one brow quirked seriously. The elves' silence was enough of an answer to her.

Before she even had time to draw her weapon fully, the elves lunged, one tearing the dagger away from her, the others grabbing any limb they could get a grip on. Kicking wildly, Farryn managed to send a few back, even succeeding in knocking one or two out.

Freeing her legs, she jerked her head back into the chin of one behind her, his grip upon her torso loosing, resulting in her falling closer to the ground. With a snarl, she put all of her body weight into pulling the two elves holding onto her arms down to the ground, the satisfying crack of bone on bone echoing around the surrounding trees. Rolling forward out of harm's way, Farryn grabbed a hold of her dagger and swung it back, catching one elf in the stomach. Dragging the knife up further, Farryn gutted him, dark blood now glistening on the blade as his limp body fell to the ground with a thud.

Seeing that one of theirs was dead, the elves responded with full vigour. As one came towards her, Farryn met his raised forearm with her own, kicking his left knee out from under him and swiftly cutting his throat as he fell, ignoring the choked coughs that left his body. Just as she removed her knife from his person, another elf came, kicking her legs out from underneath her. With a cry, Farryn hit the ground hard, the wind knocked from her. A

Swiftly rolling out of the way as a shining sword came down towards her, Farryn jumped up, ducking sharply as the sword swung over her head and plunging her dagger into the elf's chest, shoving him away angrily as he tried to get a grip on her.

By now, the elf she had head butted was up, an expression of rage now upon his face. Hearing his surprisingly heavy footfalls behind her, Farryn lobbed the dagger into his heart, a sickening feeling of satisfaction coursing through her as she saw her target had been hit. Just as she was about to grasp the dagger's hilt, a sharp tug upon her hair elicited a cry of pain from her throat. Desperately clawing at his hand, Farryn felt herself being yanked further away from her weapon, dread beginning to fill her bones. As the elf came to a stop, Farryn noticed the second elf she had knocked unconscious come towards her, a sickening smile upon his face as he held her own dagger in his elegant hands.

With her eyes widening slightly, Farryn stomped on the foot of the elf holding her hair captive and elbowed him in the stomach hard. As he relinquished his hold upon her hair, she spun round and grabbed his bowed head, snapping it with a quick twist.

A roar of anger behind her had her spinning back round again, the blade of her dagger now swinging towards her face. Grabbing the arm that held the dagger, she twisted it to the side painfully, the cracking of joints echoing through the area. As the elf tossed the dagger into his opposite hand, Farryn once again ducked, grasping the arm that held the blade tightly. Pulling him down to her height and twisting it underneath her arms slightly, she brought the dagger up to his throat, pushing against his forearm with all her might.

In a second, Farryn felt her hair being pulled harder than before, causing her head to be yanked back, leaving an opening for the knife to be plunged into. Gulping nervously as the blade of the knife was directed perpendicular to the expanse of her throat, Farryn bit down hard on the elf's arm, a groan of pain escaping him as he dropped the knife. Taking advantage of his pained state, Farryn flipped herself over his arm, using her momentum to slam his head against a nearby tree.

As the elf fell clutching his head, Farryn released him, stooping down to the ground to collect her blood covered dagger. In an instant, Farryn had the elf pulled up by his hair, the dagger at his own throat.

"Who are you?!" Farryn growled, rage beginning to fill her core.

"One of many,_ Addonexus_. Your time is running out," the elf below her smirked, the blood upon his face marring his perfect features greatly. "Now that Daddy doesn't want you around anymore, you've got quite the pretty prize upon your head."

"Pretty prize? What do you mean?"

At his reluctance to speak, Farryn pressed the blade deeper into his neck, a thin red streak now appearing on his neck.

"What. Do. You. Mean?"

"_I mean,_ someone wants you dead. Good riddance too, you filthy mongr-"

Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Farryn cut his throat, the crimson blood flowing from the wound spilling onto the grass below him. Sighing heavily, Farryn wiped her knife clean on the floor below, grimacing at how little it helped. Standing with a sigh, she turned on the spot and headed back towards the company, collecting sticks for fire along the way. Just as she was about to leave the clearing, the cracking of a twig was heard once more. As the bushes to her left began to shake slightly, Farryn readied herself for another attack, breathing deeply and placing the firewood on the ground quietly.

As the figure came out from behind the greenery, Farryn lunged, her blade shining in the waning moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: So, here it is, Chapter 7! I have to say, this chapter was one of the harder ones to write, probably due to the fact I had to improvise a lot for the conversations and events that happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please feel free to leave a review, favourite or follow for this story, and I'll catch you all next week!**

_Cygne – _Swan (in French)

**X**


End file.
